


Han har en räv bakom örat

by Vakshja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune!Stiles, Romance, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз Стилински – одинокий обычный подросток. Постойте! Обычный? Насколько может быть обычным подросток-лис? А при чем же тогда Дерек Хейл? Нет, стоит начать так: «Стайлз Стилински – необычный подросток-ногицунэ, которому осталось недолго влачить свое одинокое существование». Да. История именно об этом. Проще говоря, о любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han har en räv bakom örat

**Author's Note:**

> Данный фик является внеконкурсным исполнением **17-ой** заявки артера **Klodwig** и был написан на **Teen Wolf Reverse 2015**
> 
>  ***** Han har en räv bakom örat – шведская пословица, в переводе означает «У него лиса за ухом». Русский аналог – «Он себе на уме».
> 
> Спасибо всем тем, кто был со мной, пока я писала эту работу. Без вас ее бы не было))
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

_Она кричала: долго, надсадно и достаточно громко, чтобы ее услышали и пришли на помощь, но рядом никого не было, кроме него – стоящего от нее в полушаге, смотрящего совершенно безразлично. Он держался безучастно до того момента, пока не почувствовал волны чужой острой боли – они захлестнули его, и он стал захлебываться, поспешно глотая негативные эмоции: страдания, ощущение приближающейся смерти и невыносимую муку. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо поглощал что-то вкуснее этого; от удовольствия глаза закатились, руки задрожали, а сердце забилось, как сумасшедшее. Он тянул фрагмент за фрагментом, забирая и впитывая в себя, слыша истошный крик – по его мнению, он всегда был лучшей приправой к сильной боли._

_А потом ее сердце не выдержало и лопнуло – словно его кто-то сжал в ладони – и все закончилось. Пребывая в больном и извращенном наслаждении, он не сразу услышал голоса и приближающиеся шаги._

 

Стайлз проснулся оттого, что отец осторожно потрепал его за плечо.

– Через час уже приедем, – сообщил он, бросив беглый взгляд на сына. – Ты как? Кажется, глубоко заснул.

Стайлз потянулся – насколько это позволяло пространство салона машины – и широко зевнул. Он подтянул плед и вновь расслабленно откинулся на сиденье. Во рту было сухо, шея слабо ныла из-за неудобной позы.

– Да, я уж думал, что проснусь, когда мы приедем, – Стайлз повернулся и посмотрел в окно, – а там опять эти елки.

Он протер ладонью запотевшее стекло и прищурился – цвет чистого белого снега слепил и резал глаза. Массивные ели и сосны росли вдоль трассы, сопровождая машину в течение всего пути. Когда Стайлз был маленьким, он просил отца ехать по дороге в пригород, где находился их дом, помедленнее – так можно было успеть посчитать деревья, а еще точно невозможно было пропустить одно конкретное дерево – его. Это была невысокая ель с большими и слишком пышными даже для представительницы хвойных ветками. Она росла обособленно от других деревьев, словно не хотела причислять себя к ним, и выглядела гордой и независимой. Такую ель не хотелось срубить, принести в дом и украсить понаряднее на Рождество и Новый Год – ею хотелось просто любоваться.

Увлеченный воспоминаниями, Стайлз вновь погрузился в дрему.

Когда отец разбудил Стайлза в следующий раз, до Бикон-Хиллз остался километр – это любезно сообщил деревянный указатель. Потрескавшиеся, нарисованные белой краской буквы на секунду мелькнули на фоне зеленых елей, после чего начали убегать в противоположную сторону и стремительно уменьшаться – только маленькая коричневая точка осталась где-то позади машины. Прихватив ноги под коленями и спустив их с сиденья, Стайлз сложил плед и положил его на заднюю панель салона, где валялись подушка и маленький зонтик. Опираясь руками о сиденье, Стайлз аккуратно подтянулся и посмотрел в лобовое стекло.

– Уныло тут, – он повертел головой, осматривая сугробы снега вдоль дороги, редких прохожих на улицах Бикон-Хиллз и кривые черные ветки голых деревьев. – То, что надо, а то я уже достаточно повеселился, – он усмехнулся, и в этой усмешке были отчетливо слышны горечь и грусть. 

Шериф через зеркало заднего вида бросил взгляд на Стайлза, но ничего не сказал.

Они ехали еще около двадцати минут, после чего машина остановилась у невзрачного двухэтажного дома, окна которого с одной стороны выходили на город, с другой – на лес. Бикон-Хиллз не был поделен на районы – город был слишком маленьким; дом, доставшийся Джону Стилински в наследство после смерти двоюродного дяди, находился обособленно от остальных и давал своим жильцам отличную возможность отдохнуть от суеты городка и шумных соседей. 

Стайлз взял бутылку воды с переднего сиденья и раскрутил крышку. Он сделал три жадных глотка, после чего вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Стайлз почувствовал себя не очень хорошо с той минуты, когда отец выехал на центральную улицу: напряжение витало в воздухе этого города, все будто бы затаилось – вымазанное в унынии и грусти, оно ждало удобного момента, чтобы затопить свои улицы и жителей тоской. В таком городе как Бикон-Хиллз не хотелось жить – тут хотелось или умереть, или немедленно отсюда уехать.

Для Стайлза же этот городок, расположенный достаточно далеко от крупных мегаполисов, должен был стать новым местом жительства. Было совершенно все равно, какие люди тут живут – Стайлз не намеревался ни с кем общаться, планировал полностью отгородиться от общества, не поддаваясь соблазнам, которые он чувствовал даже сейчас, сидя в машине. Ему только было стыдно перед отцом – из-за произошедшего тот был вынужден оставить работу и ехать в другой город, начинать все с нуля. Стилински-старший не подавал виду, но грусть, притаившуюся в уголках его глаз, скрыть было невозможно. Как и боль.

– Ну вот мы и приехали, – сказал шериф, заглушив мотор и вынув ключ из замка зажигания. – Впереди нас ждут несколько часов бесконечной распаковки вещей. К четырем часам приедет машина с остальными вещами, – он застегнул куртку. – Готов?

Стайлз кивнул.

– Вот это развлечение, не то, что столичные вечеринки на дому, – он открыл дверцу машины и выглянул из салона, вдохнул холодный воздух. – Хм, а дом ничего, симпатичный, – отметил Стайлз, оглядывая строение. – Жаль, что не особняк с бассейном и фруктовым садом – в фильмах обычно именно такое и достается в наследство.

Шериф лишь тяжело вздохнул и вышел из машины. Открыв багажник, он достал инвалидную коляску и разложил ее, после чего подкатил к дверце автомобиля. Подойдя ближе, отец хотел было взять Стайлза на руки, но тот запротестовал:

– Нет-нет, я сам, – он выставил руки вперед. – В конце концов, мы с ней уже нашли общий язык и отлично понимаем друг друга. Пап, пожалуйста, подкати еще чуть ближе, – попросил Стайлз, неловко поворачиваясь спиной к открытой двери.

Шериф подвез коляску еще чуть ближе и крепко ухватился за ручки, фиксируя ее на одном месте. Стайлз надел куртку, вытащил капюшон байки поверх и уперся руками в автомобильное кресло. Подтянув себя, он вцепился в подлокотники коляски и, рывком сдвинувшись, сел в нее; отец помог Стайлзу поудобнее расположить ноги и, сложив вдвое плед, накрыл их.

– Спасибо, отпускай, – Стайлз ухватился руками за колеса и как только почувствовал, что отец больше не собирался управлять коляской, немного отъехал в сторону. Развернувшись, он посмотрел на дом. – А знаешь, и без бассейна хорош! Тупо, что я теперь ходить не могу – хотелось бы комнату на втором этаже, – взглянув на небольшое ромбовидное окно, Стайлз поджал губы. 

– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – пообещал отец, улыбнувшись. Он аккуратно отвязал крепления и снял одну из средних размеров коробку с крыши машины. Подойдя к сыну, Джон поставил ему ее на колени. – Стайлз, и все-таки я думаю, что ты мо...

– Нет, – Стайлз уже знал, что хочет сказать отец. – Пап, ну правда: я слушаюсь тебя с первого раза, неужели и ты не можешь поступать так же? Я уже все решил, это пойдет мне на пользу, – заверил он. Его голос не дрогнул, в нем не было намека на ложь, но Стилински-старший все равно с недоверием посмотрел на сына. 

– Ладно, – нехотя согласился он. – Пошли осматривать дом, – отец закрыл багажник и поставил машину на сигнализацию. 

Дом выглядел ухоженно и приятно. В нем было два этажа, но, несмотря на это, он казался миниатюрным. Раскрашенный в светло-желтую, почти белую краску он походил на остальные дома Бикон-Хиллз, но отличался более широким крыльцом и ромбовидным окном на втором этаже, на которое Стайлз сразу обратил внимание. Было легко догадаться, что это чердачное помещение; крыша шла на скос, и по вечерам, когда солнце медленно закатывалось за линию горизонта, комната наполнялась мягким оранжево-желтым светом, в тепле и цвете которого резвились пылинки. На крыльце была деревянная лавка, предусмотренная для посиделок на улице, перед домом – две клумбы, что сейчас покрывал грязный снег. Рядом с домом был гараж, за ним – небольшая площадка. Очевидно, для летних пикников и барбекю.

Стайлз, ведомый любопытством, один раз объехал вокруг дома, после чего встретился с отцом возле крыльца. 

– Нашел что-нибудь интересное? – поинтересовался тот. Он уже успел снять все коробки с крыши машины и теперь складывал их на лавку. 

– Неа, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Никаких изрытых могил, скелетов или клада. Обычный дом, слишком скучно. Кажется, люди, жившие здесь, совершенно не знали толка в вечеринках.

Джон Стилински улыбнулся, а потом нахмурился, и глубокая морщинка залегла меж его бровей.

– Стайлз, ты вроде обещал, что с развлечениями покончено.

– А я ничего такого и не имел в виду, – беззаботно откликнулся тот, поджав губы и приподняв брови, тем самым наморщив лоб.

– Здесь два года никто не жил, за домом приглядывали соседи, – сказал шериф. – Честно говоря, я хотел продать этот дом, потому что не думал, что мы будем здесь жить, – он невесело усмехнулся, и Стайлз почувствовал, как всколыхнулись отголоски боли в его груди, – но так вот оно вышло, – держа руки в карманах, он развел их. 

– Да ладно, смена столичной картинки пойдет нам на пользу, – произнеся эти слова, Стайлз сам чуть в них не поверил. Ему больше нравилось обыгрывать сложившуюся ситуацию именно так, чем признавать, что переезд был вынужденным. – И я уверен, что полиция Бикон-Хиллз еще не знала такого крутого и опытного шерифа, – ему хотелось подбодрить отца; Стайлз знал, что столь резкая смена места жительства произошла по его вине.

Джон Стилински невесело усмехнулся. 

– Хочется верить, что я еще недолго буду единственным, на ком ты упражняешься в лести и хитрости. 

– А кто льстит и хитрит? – Стайлз подъехал к крыльцу с той стороны, где был покатый спуск, и сложил руки на коробке, стоявшей на коленях. 

Шериф ничего не ответил. Достав из кармана связку ключей, он отобрал нужный и открыл входную дверь. Та со скрипом поддалась, демонстрируя приезжим большой холл и ведущую на второй этаж лестницу.

– Я занесу вещи и помогу тебе подняться, – с этими словами отец взял с лавки несколько нагруженных друг на друга коробок и зашел в дом. Оставив их в прихожей, он вернулся на крыльцо и обнаружил, что Стайлз уже поднялся и, намериваясь помочь с вещами, теперь тянулся за еще одной коробкой.

– Стайлз? – шериф сложил руки на груди. – Я, конечно, все понимаю, но...

– А? –тот повернул голову. – Пап, пока _она_ есть у меня в запасе, я могу не напрягать тебя, – не дожидаясь ответа, он подъехал к двери, намекая на то, чтобы отец пропустил его в дом.

Джон Стилински молча отошел, давая сыну проехать.

– Здесь просторно, – Стайлз миновал прихожую и завернул в большую комнату с камином, посередине которой стоял невысокий стол. Поставив на него коробки, Стайлз осмотрелся: вероятнее всего, это комната служила прошлым жильцам гостиной. Ему подумалось, что, когда они с отцом зажгут камин и заполнят помещение своими вещами, оно станет уютным. 

Пока Стилински-старший выгружал вещи из машины и заносил их в дом, Стайлз изучал первый этаж. Помимо гостиной и небольшой кладовки под лестницей здесь располагались кухня, ванная комната и две спальни. Стайлз сразу выбрал себе одну из них – спуск и подъем со второго этажа были бы крайне проблематичны из-за инвалидной коляски. В себе же он не был уверен – неизвестно, на сколько еще хватит его _запаса_ , да и тратить его необдуманно он не собирался.

Дом был холодным и неуютным. Стайлз думал списать это на то, что два года здесь никто не жил, но он чувствовал нечто другое; нечто, что не позволит ему с отцом сродниться с этим строением. Не то чтобы дом отталкивал или не принимал – вовсе нет, но присутствовало какое-то отчуждение: оно налетом покрывало белые гладкие стены с чуть облупившейся краской и кадки с геранью на кухонном подоконнике. Шапочки ярких цветов благоухали, земля в горшках была немного влажной – соседи действительно присматривали за домом, и Стайлз мог чувствовать ауру людей, заходящих сюда ранее.

Когда отец наконец занес все коробки, что уместились в машину, он позвал Стайлза распаковывать вещи. Помощник из Стайлза был не очень, потому как инвалидная коляска существенно ограничивала его движения и вызывала определенные сложности, но шериф знал, что сын не сможет сидеть без дела, поэтому последующие несколько часов до приезда фургона с мебелью и прочими вещами они посвятили небольшому обустройству нового жилья. 

 

Машина приехала не в четыре часа, как планировалось, а в половине пятого, и только к восьми часам вечера с выгрузкой мебели было покончено. Дом, на первый взгляд казавшийся неприступным и опустошенным, преображался на глазах. Вещи находили свои места и отлично на них смотрелись, столовые приборы, распределяемые в выдвижном ящике кухонного стола, приветственно звенели, а комиксы Стайлза, что он вытаскивал из коробки и бездумно перелистывал, находили свой приют на большой книжной полке в его спальне. 

Стайлз быстро помог отцу с обустройством гостиной, кухни и ванной, после чего в несколько заходов перетащил все коробки с написанным на них свои именем в комнату и начал их разбирать. С появлением кровати в помещении сразу стало уютнее, и Стайлз уже по-другому взглянул на новое место жительства. Когда же он, разложив все вещи, последним поставил на письменный стол ноутбук, то сам удивился тому, как его новая комната стала похожа на прошлую. Казалось бы, что даже лампа и будильник стояли на тех же самых местах.

– Тук-тук, – отец деликатно постучал костяшками пальцев по наличнику двери. – О, вижу, ты уже обустроил себе логово, – усмехнулся он.

– Да, только вот в моей норе не хватает запасного входа, рассчитанного на опасный случай, – Стайлз склонил голову к плечу и потерся об него ухом. – Но это первый этаж, я успею сб... – он осекся, – отъехать. Как насчет ужина? Меня утомила перестановка, это было чертовски сложно. 

– Поддерживаю, – шериф улыбнулся. – Я прогуляюсь до магазина, а то совершенно нечем отметить приезд.

 

Ужинали они поздно – уже в десятом часу. Помимо жареных куриных крылышек на столе были также вареные брокколи и свежие листья салата. 

– Завтра я подам твои документы в школу, – сказал отец, снимая слегка подгоревшую кожицу. 

– В Бикон-Хиллз есть школа для детей с ограниченными возможностями? – Стайлз старался говорить внятно с набитым ртом. – Слишком маленький городок для такого удовольствия, не находишь?

– Я не узнавал, – удивился Стилински-старший. – Твоя травма временна, поэтому я считаю, что ты можешь пойти в школу для обычных детей.

– Воу, пап, ты серьезно? – от радости Стайлз выронил куриную косточку и вскочил бы со своего места, если бы мог.

– Только если ты пообещаешь мне, что не будешь чинить беспорядок, – попросил отец, серьезно посмотрев на Стайлза.

Тот выставил ладони вперед.

– Я больше не пакостник, ты же знаешь, – уверенно сказал он.

– Да уж, – взгляд Джона невольно скользнул по колесам инвалидной коляски. – Сейчас у всех школьников каникулы, занятия начнутся только через неделю. Думаю, за это время тебе стоило бы изучить город.

Остаток ужина прошел в бессмысленных разговорах о планах на завтрашний день и рассуждениях о новой школе.

 

После ужина Стайлз попросил отца повесить в комнате шторы. Пожелав сыну спокойной ночи, шериф помыл на кухне посуду и ушел к себе. Какое-то время он не мог уснуть – Стайлз слышал, как тихо поскрипывали половицы в комнате на втором этаже, а потом, когда щелкнул выключатель, расслабился: отец наконец лег отдыхать.

Стайлз подтянул одеяло повыше и закрыл глаза. Предстоящий день тихонько стучался в окно, но Стайлз не стал открывать – еще не время. Он вдруг осознал, что новое место жительства представляет собою отличную возможность начать жить совершенно по-другому. 

  
Дни до начала учебного семестра тянулись невообразимо медленно. Стайлз не выходил на улицу, – только если вечерние получасовые посиделки с отцом на крыльце можно было считать прогулками – проводил много времени за чтением книг и изучением Бикон-Хиллз через виртуальные поисковые карты. Изучать оказалось особо нечего: город действительно был маленьким, и состоял из одной главной улицы и ее ответвлений. Стайлз был искренне удивлен, когда обнаружил, что тут есть три пиццерии и даже небольшой кинотеатр. Распечатав карту Бикон-Хиллз, Стайлз обвел красным маркером несколько мест, которые заинтересовали его: магазин комиксов, заброшенная фабрика и озеро, находящееся недалеко от его нового дома. Последнее порадовало: в зоне его места жительства обязательно должен был присутствовать водоем, иначе было ощущение, что чего-то не хватало. Стайлз решил, что, когда он привыкнет к Бикон-Хиллз, и ему перестанет казаться, что город выталкивает его, он обязательно посетит эти места.

Прошитый насквозь, город гнил унынием. Стайлз часто наблюдал из окна своей комнаты за улыбающимися соседями – они смеялись и, казалось бы, были довольны жизнью, но он видел и чувствовал глубже – то, что люди хотели скрыть. С этими людьми не хотелось играть, не появлялось желания как-то над ними пошутить – их хотелось пожалеть и угостить чем-то сладким, надеясь поднять им настроение. У Стайлза еще никогда не появлялось подобного желания по отношению к чужим.

Он вообще никогда не воспринимал людей как людей, скорее в качестве еды – исключениями, конечно, являлись его отец и те немногочисленные друзья, что у него были. Стайлз не осуждал их за то, что они исчезли из его жизни, когда узнали о произошедшем; он не был уверен в том, что, если бы он был обычным человеком, то не поступил бы так же. 

На новом месте Стайлз плохо спал. Он подолгу не мог уснуть, потому что чувствовал и слышал, как боль, свежая и такая желанная, разбивалась об окна его комнаты в попытке добраться до него. Его каждый раз передергивало, когда на языке ощущался позабытый, но столь знакомый вкус, и он сглатывал, пытаясь впитать его в себя; ведомый обманом, он чувствовал только слабый привкус ужина, съеденного несколькими часами ранее, и мятный оттенок зубной пасты. Стайлз слышал, как то, из чего он состоял – злость, пустота и хаос – отслоились от него и теперь тихонько скреблись в углах комнаты, желая вернуться назад, но он не намеревался позволять это.

Сколько Стайлз себя помнил, он всегда был таким – он родился с тремя лисьими хвостами, со странным иссушающим чувством голода внутри, из-за которого часто плакал, потому что сам не понимал, чего требовал его организм. Обыкновенной еды было мало; хотелось чего-то еще, что нельзя было описать, можно было только ощутить – Стайлз чувствовал _это_ в других людях, оно совпадало по запаху и желаемому вкусу с тем, что ему было нужно; рот наполнялся слюной, а в животе скручивалась тугая спираль. Темно-фиолетовая боль, оседающая бесформенными комками внутри людей, была для Стайлза самым главным лакомством: пока другие дети его возраста ели конфеты и леденцы, он глотал негатив и отрицательные эмоции.

Стайлз был таким, он чувствовал себя. Он не мог сказать, плохо это или хорошо, потому что не понимал подобных вещей в силу своего возраста, но был уверен, что это он – и никто другой. Его удивляло, что у других нет таких же хвостов, как у него; этот факт делал окружающих его людей странными, неправильными – для Стайлза они годились только на удовлетворение его голода. Он насыщался за счёт них, – эгоистично и жадно – осторожно трогая вкусную жижу, забирая все до последней капли, стараясь не расплескать, а люди при этом орали и шумели, злили его. Он же все делал аккуратно, Стайлз – воспитанный мальчик, почему бы им было не поделиться с ним тем, чего у них в избытке? Иногда Стайлз даже просил – не забирал пригоршню негатива без разрешения. А они все равно кричали. 

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока отец не объяснил ему, что люди – это живые существа из плоти и крови, способные чувствовать, а не «еда», состоящая из сгустков эмоций. «У всего есть предел», – сказал тогда отец, посмотрев ему в глаза, и Стайлз понял, что его проказы более не могут продолжаться легко и безнаказанно. Ему следовало научиться сдерживать себя, понять, что то, что доставляло ему удовольствием, другим приносило страдания. И, несмотря на то, что Стайлзу хотелось капризничать и ослушаться, расстраивать отца, которому было сложно после смерти жены и в воспитании ребенка, ему не хотелось намного больше.

Стайлз никогда не пробовал боль своего отца – ему было неприятно даже думать о таком. Боль внутри Джона Стилински изъедала его, как кислота, и Стайлз переживал, что не может просто забрать ее, не усиливая переживания отца. От одного запаха этого негатива его мутило, и Стайлз чувствовал себя плохо до такой степени, что, казалось, вот-вот выблюет свои внутренности. Позднее, став старше, он научился притуплять в себе это ощущение.

То же самое относилось и к друзьям Стайлза – поглощать их боль было против его принципов, установленных самому себе. Он считал неприемлемым заставлять страдать своих близких. Как бы отвратительно он ни был создан, у Стайлз были свои правила. 

Боль чужих и тех, кто обижал его любимых, Стайлз высасывал с упоением – мучительно долго и медленно. Чем больнее было людям, тем сильнее становился Стайлз, тем лучше он себя чувствовал, тем вкуснее ему было. Он всегда бесшумно подкрадывался к этим ощущениям; в подушечках пальцев приятно покалывало от ожидания, внутри все сводило в сладком спазме – а потом он забывался, теряясь в наслаждении, пропуская через себя и насыщаясь. Он любил искусно сделанные гадости, любил шутить и проказничать, и совершенно не думал о том, что испытывали люди, ставшие его жертвами.

Пока не случилось _это_.

Стайлз увлекся: он всегда был уверен, что сможет вовремя остановиться, но в тот раз у него не вышло – было слишком сладко, слишком _по-настоящему_. Вся новая боль, которую он поглощал, была вкуснее предыдущей, но _та_ была несравненна. Хотелось еще, хотелось ею захлебнуться – что он и делал, глотая поспешно, быстро, не успевая забрать одно и уже начиная новое. И когда он почувствовал, что сердце больше не бьется, когда осознал, что это не его сердце остановилось от удовольствия, то ледяной волной окатил страх, потому что так далеко ему еще не удавалось заходить. Да он и не планировал.

А потом, несколько дней спустя, была его собственная боль – кажется, она была похожа на агонию; Стайлзу казалось, что его тело сжигают заживо. Он тогда впервые пожалел о том, что не может забрать собственные мучения, но оно было и неудивительно: у любой силы имелась оборотная сторона; свою собственную боль он чувствовал в разы сильнее. 

Стайлз пришел в себя в больнице и удивился тому, как от него вообще что-то осталось – может, он превратился в груду обугленных костей? Ног он не чувствовал, но это не было новостью – было бы странно, если бы после того, как его икры и колени раздробили молотком, они были бы целы и ощутимы. У постели сидел отец, и вид у него был бесконечно несчастный. Стайлз тогда просто посильнее сжал руку самого близкого на свете человека и спокойно произнес: «Все будет в порядке, пап». 

Он ничего не рассказывал и не отвечал на провокационные вопросы отца, который хотел разобраться в ситуации и наказать людей, что изуродовали его сына, по справедливости – он просто не знал, что его ребенок не спас человека, когда мог это сделать, а упивался мучениями и, пожалуй, впервые наслаждался тем, кем он являлся. Отец много знал о Стайлзе, но кое-что нет – то, что могло бы сломать его, ему совсем было необязательно знать. 

Выздоровление Стайлза шло очень медленно: он мог бы использовать ту боль, что была внутри него, чтобы ускорить процесс регенерации, но он так же понимал и то, что это было бы слишком легко – за случившееся он, как и все его обидчики, как те, кто когда-либо причинили ему боль или просто те, кто Стайлзу не нравился, должен был расплатиться. И расплачивался он собственным здоровьем.

Он стал инвалидом, неспособным ходить, травма которого, как утверждали врачи, была временна, но никто из них не строил планов относительно сроков восстановления; Стайлз был вынужден переместиться в инвалидное кресло. Он не мог сказать однозначно, достаточно ли это высокая цена или нет; пожалуй, все-таки нет.

Спустя какое-то время Стайлз с отцом переехали сюда, в Бикон-Хиллз, желая начать все сначала, оставив плохие события и воспоминания в другом городе. Стайлз сам себе объявил «голодовку» – он искренне хотел измениться и считал, что ему выпал отличный шанс сделать это. 

Стайлз больше не был в том возрасте, когда какие-либо оправдания могли бы помочь ему. Стайлз вообще не мог быть оправдан, потому что нес в себе хаос и разрушения. 

  
Прямоугольная солнечная полоса, прошмыгнувшая между шторами и забравшаяся вверх по одеялу, разбудила Стайлза, коснувшись теплом щеки. Он плохо спал – эта ночь не была исключением; лежа в постели, он несколько часов не мог сомкнуть глаз, но не потому, что боролся с самим собою и с ненавистным голодом, а потому, что волновался и одновременно предвкушал: сегодня ему предстоял первый день в новой школе.

Стайлз сел на постели и потянулся, широко зевнул, вытянул вперед руки и размял пальцы, как если бы играл на пианино. Последние вот уже почти семь месяцев он редко просыпался в хорошем настроении, но ощущение того, что в его жизни что-то менялось, что наконец образовывался такой долгожданный порядок, подавляющий хаос внутри, заставляло уголки губ дергаться в подобии искренней улыбки. За прошедшую неделю Стайлз настолько внушил себе, что голод для него теперь – образ жизни, а не проблема, что не боялся появиться в обществе, полном его излюбленных «сладостей». По крайней мере, ему так казалось.

Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Стайлз ловко пересел из коляски на край постели как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату вошел отец.

– Доброе утро, – он махнул половником. – Если ты не поторопишься, то я заберу все блинчики на работу.

– Что? Нет, – наклонившись, Стайлз открыл шуфлядку прикроватной тумбочки и вытащил оттуда серые джинсы. – У меня сегодня первый день, я волнуюсь, а ты знаешь, что когда я волнуюсь, я много ем, так что я планирую съесть все, что ты приготовил.

– Звучит хорошо, – Джон Стилински улыбнулся. – Давай я... – он сделал шаг вперед, но остановился, когда Стайлз махнул рукой в его сторону.

– Нет, я сам, – сказал он, расправив джинсы и начав просовывать в штанины бесполезные ноги. Поначалу это был долгий и мучительный процесс, Стайлз психовал, и его настроение заметно ухудшалось, но сейчас полугодовой опыт давал о себе знать: все происходило достаточно быстро и умело.

– Хорошо, – шериф вздохнул. – Жду на кухне, позавтракаем вместе, а потом я отвезу тебя в школу, – и не успел Стайлз спросить «Зачем?», как дверь комнаты закрылась.  
Наверное, глупо было рассчитывать на то, что в первый день отец даст Стайлзу добираться самому. 

Кинув в рюкзак несколько тетрадей и ручек, Стайлз положил его на колени и выехал из своей комнаты, закрыл дверь. Он прекрасно знал, где располагалась кухня, но в этот раз решил закрыть глаза и доехать, полагаясь только на слух и обоняние, которые никогда его не подводили: звук поджаривающегося на сковородке теста и маслянистый аромат блинов заставили рот наполниться слюной. 

– Готов к школе? – спросил его отец, когда Стайлз подъехал к столу и утащил из вазочки несколько маковых палочек.

– Готов к работе? – в тон ему спросил Стайлз, хрустя. Он взял банку клубничного варенья и положил немного сладкой патоки на свою тарелку. – Сегодня у нас с тобой очень ответственный день, наконец будет о чем поговорить за ужином.

– Мне казалось, что у нас нет проблем с поиском тем для разговора, – удивился отец. – Черт,– он пытался поддеть вилкой прилипший к сковородке блин.

– Надо было налить чуть побольше масла, – сказал Стайлз, помешивая сахар в чае, – и вообще, мне стоит вернуться к готовке, а то мы рискуем тут помереть от голода, а соседи даже не узнают. Зато когда дверь взломают, по состоянию кухни они увидят, что мы хотя бы пытались приготовить себе поесть, – он взял самый верхний блин и, положив на него несколько ягод из варенья, начал есть. – Вкуфно!

Шериф выключил плиту и соскреб со сковородки в мусорный контейнер то, что могло бы назваться блином.

– Знаю, что я не повар, но можно было и помягче выразиться о моих кулинарных успехах, – он налил в свою кружку кофе и разбавил его сливками, после чего сел за стол, напротив Стайлза.

– Я фе скафал, фто вкуфно, – начал оправдываться тот, уплетая очередной блин, из-за чего говорил с набитым ртом.

Отец ничего не ответил – только скептически посмотрел на сына и спрятал ироничную улыбку за кружкой.

  
После завтрака Стилински-старший надел куртку и вышел из дома, сел в машину и включил печку, чтобы автомобиль слегка нагрелся, пока Стайлз, нагнувшись, завязывал в прихожей шнурки.

Аккуратно съехав с крыльца по покатому спуску, Стайлз подъехал к передней раскрытой двери машины, закинул в салон рюкзак, после чего перетащил себя с коляски на сиденье. 

– Фух, – шумно выдохнул он, вытирая о брюки вспотевшие ладони.

– Все в порядке? – поинтересовался шериф. Он уже закрыл дом и теперь складывал инвалидную коляску, чтобы положить ее в багажник.

– Да, да, – соврал Стайлз, хотя ложь во благо он ложью не считал – ни к чему было волновать отца и говорить ему, что его сын борется с неуемным внутренним желанием сожрать весь негатив, что, подобно туману, расползался по Бикон-Хиллз. – Все супер.

– Тогда вперед, – отец ободряюще улыбнулся. Стайлз услышал, как закрылась крышка багажника, а потом шериф сел за руль, захлопнув за собой дверцу машины.

До школы они ехали около двадцати минут. Дорога пролегала через центральную улицу, так что Стайлз наконец – не считая того дня, когда они только приехали – смог увидеть, где бьется «сердце» Бикон-Хиллз. Школьники шли – кто-то в компании, кто-то в одиночку – и весело о чем-то разговаривали, смеялись, слушали музыку. Из магазинов туда-сюда сновали люди, а на одном из светофоров даже образовалась небольшая пробка. Теперь город не казался Стайлзу таким маленьким – ведь он больше не ограничивался окном его комнаты. 

Их автомобиль припарковался на площадке рядом со школьным зданием. Отец вышел из машины и, достав коляску, подкатил ее к передней двери. Стайлз ловко перебрался в нее, взял свой рюкзак и положил его на колени. 

– Позвони мне, когда закончатся уроки, я за тобой приеду, – сказал шериф.

– Пап, зачем мне твоя машина? Я сам на колесах, – Стайлз улыбнулся.

– Стайлз...

– Хорошего дня! – пожелал он, подмигнув. – Ужин сегодня готовлю я. И загляни на заднее сиденье перед тем, как пойти в участок – там твой обед, – сообщил Стайлз, после чего развернулся и поехал в сторону школы. 

Стилински-старший провожал сына взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся в парадных дверях, после чего сел в машину и поехал на работу.

 

Когда входные двери закрылись за Стайлзом, и он поехал по коридору, озираясь по сторонам и теряясь в догадках, где может находиться нужный кабинет, то почувствовал взгляды, направленные в его сторону. Взяв свое расписание в учительской, Стайлз, зажав его губами, быстро крутил колеса инвалидного кресла, чтобы успеть в класс.

В классном помещении было немного народу, и, что еще больше удивило Стайлза, никто не обратил на него внимания. Посмотрели, кто-то даже приветственно улыбнулся – а потом все вернулись к своим делам. Стайлз облегченно вздохнул – не то чтобы он комплексовал по поводу своего физического состояния, но не любил людей, которые откровенно пялились на него и его коляску.

Предпоследняя парта у окна оказалась свободна, и Стайлз направился к ней, аккуратно проезжая между рядами парт, большинство из которых пока еще не были заняты. Развернувшись, Стайлз взялся за спинку стула, желая приподнять его и поставить в другое место, как к нему подошел невысокий темноволосый парень.

– Давай я помогу, – вызвался он и с легкостью взял стул, поставил его в конец класса. 

– Спасибо, чувак, – Стайлз улыбнулся и кинул свой рюкзак рядом с партой, после чего подъехал на то место, где только что стоял стул, – я бы провозился, и все это выглядело бы крайне смешно и неловко.

– Да пустяк, – ответил парень, неловко почесав затылок. – Просто зачем тебе стул, если у тебя есть собственное кресло? Э-э... В смысле, я имел в виду... – неловко начал он.

– Все в порядке, – заверил его Стайлз, ободряюще улыбаясь. Ему было приятно, что нашелся человек, который сам захотел ему помочь. – Мое кресло действительно лучше этой табуретки, – он кинул пренебрежительный взгляд в сторону отставленного стула.

– Ну да, – парень одернул рубашку. – Кстати, я Скотт, – он протянул руку, дружелюбно улыбаясь.

– Стайлз, – стоило ему сжать ладонь Скотта, как он вмиг почувствовал все его эмоции. Стайлза словно парализовало – кажется, ему только во второй или третий раз в жизни попадался такой светлый, чистый и легкий человек. Но, тем не менее, в Скотте было еще что-то – что-то, что отличало его от всех остальных, но не сильно отличало от такого, как Стайлз.

– Это что, прозвище? – удивился Скотт.

– Поверь мне, ты язык сломаешь, если попытаешься произнести мое настоящее имя, – усмехнулся Стайлз, – поэтому зови меня так.

– Хорошо... Стайлз, – ответил Скотт, произнеся имя своего нового одноклассника и будто бы пробуя его на вкус. – Не советую тебе спать или заниматься посторонними вещами на химии, мистер Харрис очень строгий, – зачем-то сказал он, наверное, хотел продолжить разговор, но не знал, как.

– О, фигня, – бодро ответил Стайлз. – Мои знания в химии можно оценить как «выше среднего», так что думаю, с этим проблем не будет, – он смотрел на Скотта и пытался понять, что именно в нем его настораживает.

А тот широко улыбался и, казалось, совершенно ничего не скрывал.  
– После истории я иду обедать, не хочешь присоединиться? – предложил он.

– С удовольствием, по правде сказать, я уже жрать хочу – первый день, перенервничал, ну, ты понимаешь, – Стайлз махнул рукой.

– Отлично! – по голосу было понятно, что Скотт искренне обрадовался. – Тогда после истории никуда не убегай, – сказал он, а потом опомнился: – То есть...

– Я понял, чувак, расслабься, – ответил Стайлз. – Поверь мне, при всем желании не убегу.

  
Стайлз выехал из класса, в котором проходил урок истории, и обнаружил Скотта, стоящего возле пробковой доски, усеянной листами формата А4 и кнопками.

– Ну что, идем обедать? – спросил его Стайлз и показал указательным пальцем в том направлении, где располагалась столовая.

Скотт кивнул и хотел было взяться за ручки инвалидной коляски, чтобы повезти Стайлза, но тот предупредил его намерения:  
– Спасибо, но я сам. Уже привык, – он пожал плечами, стараясь тем самым показать, что его отказ – не то, на что Скотту стоило бы обидеться. Тот ничего не ответил, и парочка направилась в столовую: один шаркая кроссовками, второй – тихо поскрипывая колесами.

Как и любая школьная столовая, эта не отличалась тишиной и порядком: всюду сновали подростки; отдельные компании ребят сидели за столами, общались и активно жестикулировали; пачки сока падали, и их содержимое проливалось на пол, кто-то умудрился оставить на подоконнике свой обед; в помещении пахло чем-то вареным и сладким.

Стайлз и Скотт отстояли в очереди, прежде чем взяли себе поесть. Стайлз ограничился свежей кукурузой, зеленым яблоком и маленькой пачкой шоколадного молока. Устроив поднос на коленях, он подождал, пока Скотт оплатит свой обед, после чего спросил:  
– Где сядем? Я уже сижу, так что мне как-то по фиг.

Скотт осмотрелся, выискивая кого-то взглядом, после чего улыбнулся.  
– О, для нас уже есть столик, – и целенаправленно пошел в ту сторону, где находились большие обеденные столы, предусмотренные для нескольких человек. Стайлз еле поспевал за ним.

Они подошли к столику, за которым сидели две девушки. Волосы одной были огненно-рыжего цвета, и Стайлз невольно залюбовался – мех его хвостов был точно такого же оттенка. Он не видел этих девушек в классе, вероятно, они решили прогулять первые уроки.

– Привет, – Скотт поставил поднос и, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал в губы одну из девушек, ту, что обладала длинными темными, чуть вьющимися волосами и очаровательными ямочками на щеках – она улыбнулась, демонстрируя их. – Познакомьтесь со Стайлзом, он наш новый одноклассник. Стайлз, это Эллисон и Лидия, – Скотт представил девушек, после чего сел рядом с Эллисон.

Стайлз подъехал к той стороне стола, где не было стула, и поставил свой поднос.  
– Как тут шумно! – возмутился он. 

Лидия откусила яблоко, которое бездумно вертела в руках.  
– Ты будто первый раз в столовой, – она скептически оглядела Стайлза, скользнула взглядом по его инвалидной коляске, после чего, сузив глаза, слегка нахмурилась. – Хм, – она неопределенно хмыкнула, и этого звука было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Стайлз не понравился ей с первой секунды.

А она ему наоборот – в Лидии было что-то, что заставило Стайлза почувствовать в ней «родственную душу», если такое словосочетание вообще было применимо к человеку, с которым он познакомился несколько секунд назад. А еще внутри нее было пусто – это казалось странным, но волнения не вызывало.

Пока Скотт и Эллисон весело о чем-то разговаривали, а Лидия иногда встревала в разговор с конкретными и, что было чаще, едкими комментариями, Стайлз не спеша закидывал в рот кукурузные зерна и прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Он давно научился выделять среди потока и гула эмоций те конкретные, что интересовали его – на данный момент это были эмоции людей, входящих в его новую маленькую компанию. Стайлз медленно жевал, погружаясь в самого себя; он терзался голодом, потому что школа Бикон-Хиллз, как и весь город, оказалась полна негатива, у него были разные оттенки, но в одном Стайлз был уверен точно – это был лакомый кусочек для ногицунэ, держащей себя на «диете» уже более полугода.

Лидия действительно была пуста, или же внутри нее была стена, через которую Стайлз не мог пробиться; у Эллисон же и Скотта эмоции и внутреннее состояние были открыты. Он собирался просто посмотреть, повертеть и поиграть – ничего серьезного.

В Скотте не было ничего, кроме света – Стайлз понял это еще тогда, когда два урока назад тот подошел к нему в классе химии, но сейчас, когда Скотт находился рядом с Эллисон, его буквально затапливали тепло и нежность, перекрывая все остальное: маленькую грусть из-за невыполненного домашнего задания, капли обиды из-за того, что мать не смогла остаться дома и отдохнуть после двух ночных смен подряд в больнице – заболела медсестра, и она была вынуждена выйти сегодня в дневную. В Эллисон было немного темно-фиолетовой жижи – она была несильной и теплилась на дне ее души, но все же ощущалась – это была боль от расставания с любимым человеком, боль обиды преданного доверия. Нежные чувства к Скотту с каждым днем потихоньку притупляли эти эмоции в Эллисон, но уничтожить полностью пока не могли – рана была свежая и затягивалась с трудом.

Стайлз расслабился, отпустив. Боль окружающих тихим шепотом подбиралась к нему со всех сторон, но он держался.

  
В связи с тем, что учитель математики заболел, в расписании Стайлза оказалось на один урок меньше, и их класс был отпущен раньше положенного времени. Стайлз расстался со Скоттом на крыльце – тот пошел провожать Эллисон до ее машины, а он аккуратно съехал по пандусу и остановился, оглянувшись на здание школы. Звонить отцу Стайлз не собирался, потому как не планировал спешить домой; решив засесть в школьной библиотеке и поискать материал для реферата по истории, который задали аж в первый учебный день после каникул, Стайлз поехал в сторону перекрестка, за которым располагались парковка и небольшой супермаркет – он хотел купить чипсы и газировку.

В супермаркете было не много людей, а желаемый товар находился на нижний полках; Стайлз оплатил на кассе пачку чипсов и баночку спрайта, сложил все в рюкзак и покинул магазин. Извернувшись, Стайлз за лямки повесил рюкзак на ручки инвалидной коляски, но вскоре тот, соскользнув, упал на влажный асфальт – Стайлз понял это по глухому стуку алюминиевой банки.

Выругавшись, Стайлз развернулся и проехал чуть назад, но остановился, когда увидел, что какой-то высокий парень держал за лямку его рюкзак и о чем-то переговаривался со своими дружками. 

– Хей, посмотрите-ка, да это же тот самый новенький инвалид из нашей школы, – недобро ухмыляясь, сказал незнакомец. – Ты ничего не потерял? – спросил он, встряхнув рюкзак.

Стайлз поджал губы. Он понимал, что мог бы разобраться с этими ребятами в считанные секунды, и те больше никогда бы не посмели даже взглянуть в его сторону – так он делал раньше, когда находились смельчаки, решившие с ним «поиграть», но его «диета» не предполагала теперь такой роскоши. 

– Что, у тебя не только ноги бесполезные, но и язык? – спросил парень, начав приближаться к Стайлзу. – Или ты типа гордый? Думаешь, круто смотришься в своей коляске?

Стайлзс фальшивым безразличием посмотрел на компанию парней – они что, собирались избить инвалида прямо на парковке среди бела дня? Бикон-Хиллз, однако, своеобразный город.

– А ты думаешь, что круто смотришься, обижая убогого инвалида? Если бы я мог ходить, то я бы забил. Забил тебя ногами до смерти, – процедил Стайлз.

Обидчик в считанные секунды оказался рядом с ним и занес руку для удара. Стайлз зажмурился, неосознанно вжался в спинку кресла, словно хотел отгородиться от происходящего.

– Эй, – незнакомый мужской голос прозвучал прямо над ухом Стайлза, – что здесь происходит? – темноволосый парень в кожаной куртке, одетой поверх легкой футболки, перехватил кулак нападавшего. Посмотрев на Стайлза, парень перевел взгляд на его обидчиков и вопросительно вскинул брови.

– Тебе какое дело? – незамедлительно огрызнулся один из парней, резко вырывая руку. – Припарковал тачку – и иди по своим делам.

– Это же Дерек Хейл, – сказал второй обидчик. – Блин, парни, на фиг, я сваливаю, – он накинул капюшон своей куртки и поспешил прочь от парковки.

– Последуешь примеру своего разумного друга? – спросил Дерек. – Или попытаешься и дальше самоутверждаться, издеваясь над инвалидом?

Стайлз хотел было возмутиться и сказать, что его травма временна, что то, что он не может ходить – это лишь последствия «прерванного ужина», но решил промолчать.

– Да пошел ты, – ответил обидчик и, замахнувшись, попытался ударить Дерека, но тот резко перехватил его кулак и вывернул парню руку. Застонав, обидчик упал на колени и выронил рюкзак.

Запах и вкус боли ошпарил, окатив волной. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и, вцепившись в подлокотники инвалидного кресла, шумно и медленно выдохнул, страшась не сдержать свой инстинкт. 

Стайлз взглянул на парня, что решил вступиться за него, и сглотнул. Внутри – кажется, один из обидчиков упомянул его имя – Дерека было много боли; она бурлила и переполняла его. Стайлз еще никогда не встречал человека, в котором было бы столько страданий, тоски и чувства вины. Все это смешивалось в невообразимый коктейль – он мог бы надолго утолить голод Стайлза, если бы тот поддался; вкусив хоть каплю, ему бы уже не удалось остановиться. По сравнению с болью этого идиота, решившего поиздеваться над инвалидом, боль Дерека была деликатесом.

Опомнившись, Стайлз поднял с асфальта свой рюкзак и слегка отряхнул его. Руки дрожали и не хотели слушаться, в голове пульсировало; Стайлзу хотелось поскорее убраться с этой проклятой парковки и оказаться дома, в четырех стенах своей комнаты, где не было никаких соблазнов. С трудом взяв себя в руки, Стайлз, заметивший, что никто уже не обращает на него внимания, развернул свое кресло и начал быстро удаляться от парковки в сторону перекрестка.

Дерек вновь замахнулся, но удар уже не потребовался – парни начали убегать, поняв, что, хоть и побеждают в численности, но существенно проигрывают в силе. К тому времени Айзек и Эрика как раз вышли из супермаркета и вмиг оказались рядом с альфой.

– Ничего себе, – Айзек посмотрел вслед убегающим парням, – сходили за сухариками и решили встретиться на парковке, называется.

Дерек отряхнул куртку и огляделся в поисках того колясочника, за которого вступился – что-то в нем показалось ему странным; зверь внутри Дерека тихонько заскреб когтями по груди – он волновался, шерсть на загривке встала; и скользкое чувство беспокойства расползалось внутри.

Фигурка человека на инвалидной коляске миновала перекресток и направлялась к школе. Дерек доверился своему волку, и на секунду зеленые глаза окрасились красным цветом: он увидел три огненно-рыжих лисьих хвоста за спиной парня.

– Тоже видишь это? – спросила подошедшая к Дереку Эрика. Ее глаза больше не пылали янтарем. – Всегда хотела себе лисий воротник, – пухлые губы искривились в ухмылке.

– У тебя есть волчья шуба, неужели мало? – саркастически поинтересовался Айзек.

Дерек нахмурился и сжал зубы, поиграл желваками.

– Где Скотт? – спросил он.

– Как всегда, – Эрика закатила глаза, увидев бегущего на парковку Скотта. – Не мог никак проститься со своей ненаглядной?

– Простите за опоздание, – Скотт остановился и уперся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. – Немного не рассчитал время, – он заметил, что никого не интересовало то, что он говорил – все смотрели в сторону школы. 

Выпрямившись, Скотт обернулся и увидел Стайлза – тот поднимался по покатому спуску, после чего скрылся в школьном здании.

– О, я думал, Стайлз уже давно дома...

– Кто? – переспросил Дерек. – Ты его знаешь?

– Да, это Стайлз, мой новый одноклассник, – ответил Скотт. – Он инвалид, я помог ему убрать от парты стул, ну, разговорились. Вообще, он прикольный, – заключил он.  
Заметив серьезные взгляды Дерека и остальных, Скотт решил уточнить: – А в чем дело?

– Ни в чем, – Дерек развернулся и направился к своей машине. – Поехали, расскажешь все, что знаешь об этом Стайлзе.

Оказалось, Скотт действительно ничего не знал – его сердце не сбилось с ритма и пульс не участился, когда он, сидя на диване в лофте Дерека, рассказывал про Стайлза. Он познакомился с ним в классе химии; Стайлз оказался приветливым, дружелюбным и легким в общении. По словам Скотта, он ничем не отличался от других подростков – разве что не мог ходить и передвигался на инвалидной коляске, но это вызывало только чувство жалости и сострадания, а не подозрение.

– С чего я должен был что-то заподозрить? – искренне удивился Скотт. – Я даже не прислушивался, врет ли он, когда говорит.

– А стоило бы, – Дерек скрестил на груди руки.

– Зачем тебе способности оборотня, если ты ими не пользуешься? – едко спросила Эрика, закинув ногу на ногу. Она сидела в кресле напротив Скотта и ухмылялась. – Хотя, наверное пользуешься, но только для одной потребности.

– Эрика, – прервал ее Дерек.

Скотт нахмурился.

– Я не видел причин. От Стайлза не исходило никакой опасности, – уверенно сказал он. – Любой бы из вас на моем месте поступил бы так же. 

– Нет, – скучающе ответил Айзек, – я бы посмотрел хотя бы потому, что мне было бы скучно сидеть на уроках просто так, – он пожал плечами. 

Дерек, пока члены его стаи перебрасывались комментариями по поводу того, что Скотт оказался невнимательным идиотом, выпал из разговора и задумался. Если бы не его волк и то, что он почувствовал, то Дерек бы тоже не взглянул на неприметного колясочника глазами альфы – правда, что мог скрывать несчастный инвалид, прикованный к коляске? Но зверь заволновался; Дерек, знающий, что волк никогда еще не подводил его, доверился своей сущности в очередной раз и, как оказалось, поступил правильно. 

Он насторожился: этот Стайлз не был похож на оборотня, не был одержим – Дерек видел одержимых духами и представлял, как они выглядят и как себя ведут – и пока сложно было утверждать однозначно, представляет ли он какую-либо опасность. Вид Стайлза был совершенно новый – с таким Дерек еще не сталкивался, и раз уж так вышло, что этот вид появился на его территории, ему предстояло разобраться, что бы это могло значить и к чему стоило готовиться. Дерек любил держать ситуацию под контролем, а сегодняшнее открытие в виде трехвостой лисы на инвалидной коляске явно с трудом можно было назвать «под контролем».

Почувствовав его напряжение, Скотт осторожно поинтересовался:  
– И что теперь?

– Уже переживаешь за своего нового друга? – снова поддела Эрика. – Ты знаком с ним меньше суток.

– И? – спросил Скотт. – Мне понравилось его общество, с ним комфортно и не надо пытаться быть тем, кем ты не являешься. 

Эрика вскинула бровь, но ничего не ответила. 

– Стоит последить за ним, – изрек Дерек, по очереди посмотрев на каждого члена своей стаи, – попытаться втереться к нему в доверие и узнать, что он замышляет.

Скотт закатил глаза и вздохнул, но озвучивать свои мысли не решился.

– Втереться в доверие к лисе? – усмехнулся Айзек. – А мы точно об одном и том же инвалиде говорим?

– Скотт, Эрика, Айзек, – обратился Дерек, – не выпускайте этого Стайлза из виду. Если он начнет проявлять агрессию и попытается напасть – действуйте по ситуации.

– Он инвалид! – Скотт знал, что не стоило перебивать альфу, но он не мог сдерживать в себе накипевшее возмущение. – О каком нападении ты говоришь?

– Обыкновенном, – огрызнулся Дерек. Он хотел перестраховаться: теперь он был предупрежден, а значит, наступило время вооружаться. – Вы будете постоянно следить за ним и докладывать мне о его поведении, планах и прочем. Мы должны знать все: что он из себя представляет и чего хочет. Завтра я схожу к Дитону и поговорю с ним.

Скотт промолчал – только скрестил на груди руки и откинулся на спинку дивана.

– Погодите-ка, – начал Айзек, – «постоянно» – это значит, что я больше не могу прогуливать школу?

  
Стайлз сидел в школьной библиотеке и уже второй час пытался сосредоточиться на докладе по истории, но получалось плохо: буквы перед глазами плясами и плыли, абзацы разных глав перемешивались между собой, а только что прочитанное напрочь вылетало из головы. Информация совершенно не задерживалась в мозгу, потому что Cтайлз думал о других вещах, злостно выталкивающих учебу из размышлений.

Чувствами он был еще там, – на парковке перед супермаркетом – и от одного только воспоминания бросило в дрожь. 

Тот парень, Дерек, что так вовремя оказался на парковке, – Стайлз не был уверен в том, что эти хулиганы не повалили бы его на землю вместе с его коляской и не начали бы избивать – показался Стайлзу, мягко говоря, странным и необычным. Он уже испытывал подобное ощущение сегодня утром, когда познакомился со Скоттом – от того исходила подозрительная сила, чувствовалась опасность, но с ним было приятно находиться из-за того, что Скотт был пустым в отношении боли и негатива. С этим же парнем все было иначе.

В Дереке чувствовалось больше силы, влияния, и чего-то еще, чему Стайлз не мог подобрать определение, какая-то смесь из чувств отцовства и власти, превосходства, но само по себе казалось нелепым и абсурдным. Дерек был переполнен болью и чувством вины, и это, несомненно, заинтересовало в нем Стайлза больше, чем его сильные руки и красивые хищные черты лица. Хотя насчет последнего Стайлз бы сам с собой поспорил. 

Стайлз взял в руки карандаш и зачем-то записал на полях книги имя и фамилию своего спасителя – Дерек Хейл. Не то чтобы он сильно рассчитывал на то, что поисковая система выдаст какие-то данные на его запрос, но попытаться стоило. Обернувшись, Стайлз обнаружил, что все компьютеры в библиотеке были заняты, поэтому решил отложить сбор информации до вечера.

Стайлз заложил страницы карандашом и захлопнул книгу. Достав из кармана мобильный телефон, он позвонил отцу.

  
Дерек наведался в ветеринарную клинику к Дитону на следующий день, как и планировал. Ему было необходимо поговорить с ним, чтобы прояснить ситуацию; Дитон всегда мог ответить на все возникшие вопросы и помочь советом.

Дерек рассказал о неприметном колясочнике с хвостами, описал то, что видел, упомянул о Скотте, который подружился со Стайлзом и не чувствовал в нем опасности. Чем больше Дерек рассказывал, тем больше понимал, что имел дело с чем-то совершенно новым и неизведанным.

Дитон внимательно слушал, после чего подошел к стеллажу с книгами и достал один потрепанный том в коричневом переплете. Он положил его на стол и открыл на нужной странице. 

– Кицунэ, – сказал он, проведя пальцем по странице с изображением рыжей лисы в красном кимоно. – По-японски означает «дитя от приходящей по ночам». Обычно собирательный образ всех лже-оборотней лисов скрывается под именем «Кицунэ» или «Китсунэ», – заключил он.

– То есть, – Дерек нахмурился, – ты хочешь сказать, что этот Стайлз – лиса-оборотень?

Дитон помотал головой.

– Я не могу утверждать однозначно. Мне неясен тот факт, почему ты не видел его ауру. Если бы он был оборотнем или одержимым духом лисы, то вокруг его тела был бы пламенный контур. Но ты утверждаешь, что не видел ничего подобного. Это не дает мне возможности определить его вид: темный или светлый. Если светлый, то опасаться нечего, но если он представитель темного вида, то мы имеем дело с дикой и слегка бесноватой лисой, именуемой Ногицунэ.

Дерек скрестил на груди руки, задумавшись, пытаясь припомнить, что еще он заметил вчера на парковке, но после только пожал плечами – ничего.

– Я поручил Скотту, Айзеку и Эрике следить за ним, чтобы узнать его мотивы. Он не просто так объявился в Бикон-Хиллз, – уверенно сказал Дерек.

Дитон ничего не ответил и пролистал несколько страниц книги, пробежал глазами по абзацам, ища необходимую информацию. Дерек терпеливо ждал, прислонившись к стене и думая о том, как ему следует поступить, если Стайлз начнет представлять реальную угрозу.

 

Спустя несколько часов Дерек покинул ветеринарную клинику и сел в свою машину. Он не заводил мотор и не спешил ехать в лофт – просто сидел какое-то время и, положив руки на руль, постукивал по нему пальцами, размышляя. Единственное, что удалось прояснить благодаря Дитону: Стайлз – кицунэ, но какой у него вид осталось загадкой. Знание этого помогло бы так или иначе определить его намерения.

Дерек вставил ключ в замок зажигания и завел мотор. Сложившаяся ситуация ему совершенно не нравилась, и он хотел сделать все возможное, чтобы она каким-то образом разрешилась. Каким именно – Дерек не имел понятия, но был уверен, что пойдет на все, чтобы защитить свою стаю и свой город от _лисы_. Какие бы у нее ни были намерения.

  
Когда в день приезда машина шерифа ползла по центральной улице, и Стайлз знакомился с городом, он и представить себе не мог, что в унылом и сером Бикон-Хиллз будет чувствовать себя комфортно – ему было хорошо дома, в стенах школы и в компании новоприобретенных друзей. Стайлз чувствовал, что возвращается в норму, если такое слово разумно было применить к его состоянию: вернулись хорошее настроение и блеск в глазах. Депрессия, съедаемая общением со Скоттом, медленно умирала внутри – Стайлз беспощадно топтал ее в себе, проводя много времени с новым приятелем в школе и за ее пределами.

Стайлз вдруг понял, что Скотт может стать для него хорошим другом, потому что, в отличие от большинства других окружающих его людей, эмоции Скотта не хотелось поглотить. Безусловно, у него были свои скелеты в шкафу – Стайлз пока не понимал, какие именно, но он их чувствовал; не настаивал, не лез Скотту в голову и душу в надежде выведать его тайны – ждал, что, если тот захочет, то поделиться сам. Исключая это, Скотт был как на ладони: открытый, приветливый, всегда готовый помочь. С ним было весело и легко, его душа была чиста и свободна от черноты негатива – даже развод родителей не повлиял на Скотта настолько сильно, чтобы он носил в себе обиду и боль от утраты полноценной семьи. 

В один из вечеров, когда Скотт пришел к Стайлзу в гости, и они сидели в его комнате и играли в приставку, Скотт завел странный разговор о сверхъестественных существах. Его слова были солоноваты на вкус – пропитаны сомнением и страхом довериться другому человеку, открыться. Скотт словно прощупывал обстановку и пытался понять, можно ли рассказать что-то личное. Возможно даже, не про него одного.

Стайлз отложил джойстик и развернулся к Скотту.

– Чувак, если ты хочешь что-то рассказать или чем-то поделиться – ты можешь быть уверен в моем молчании, – заверил он, смотря на друга. – Если нет – тогда хватит болтать, я хочу реванш. Не люблю проигрывать.

Скотт улыбнулся и тоже отложил свой джойстик, показывая тем самым, что все-таки решился на разговор. Он рассказал о том, что был оборотнем и состоял в стае. Его альфой оказался Дерек Хейл, а другими членами стаи были Айзек и Эрика. Стайлз, услышав это, тут же сложил недостающие кусочки мозаики: вот почему ему казалось, что с этими подростками что-то не так, вот и ответы на вопросы, что именно заставляло Стайлза насторожиться при виде их. Он не удивился существованию оборотней; с тех пор, как Стайлз в полной мере осознал свою природу, его мало что могло поразить. В Бикон-Хиллз была небольшая стая, что следила за городом и охраняла его – какие еще открытия ждали Стайлза в этом месте?

Но о себе Стайлз умолчал. Не то чтобы он не доверял Скотту – чувствовал, что тот уже знал о нем больше, чем Стайлз на данный момент рассказал. Вероятно, узнал от Дерека – вряд ли тот оставил без внимания парня на инвалидной коляске, за которого заступился. Дерек показался Стайлзу мнительным, недоверчивым и закрытым, но для оборотня его стая была подобна второй семье, к тому же, он был альфой – отсюда и то безграничное чувство власти и контроля, исходящее от него, что Стайлз почувствовал в их первую встречу тогда, на парковке. Альфа и его беты были единым организмом, они доверяли друг другу, защищали. Если Дерек что-то заподозрил в отношении Стайлза, то члены его стаи, включая Скотта, были в курсе этого.

Но Скотт сейчас сидел на постели Стайлза, теребил край толстовки и рассказывал о своих ощущениях после укуса и первых попытках примириться с волком, что скреб внутри и рвался наружу. И это никак не вязалось с мыслью Стайлза о том, что Скотт ему не доверяет.

Они проговорили несколько часов, после чего Скотту позвонила мать, и он поспешил домой, извинившись, что «засиделся». Закрыв за ним дверь, Стайлз заехал на кухню и начал мыть овощи для салата на ужин, дожидаясь, когда отец вернется со смены. Стайлз думал о том, что со стаей волков ему еще не приходилось иметь дела, а уж со стаей волков, во главе которой был весьма привлекательный альфа – тем более. Стайлзу не понравилась последняя мысль – только этого еще не хватало.

  
В столовой как всегда было шумно, но Стайлз, уставший после тестов по химии и математике, изолировался от звуков, погрузившись в свои мысли, и не обращал на них внимания. Он бездумно перебирал вилкой рис с овощами, что взял на обед, и сидел молча.

– Эй, – Скотт несильно пихнул его в плечо, – все в порядке?

– Да-да, – заверил Стайлз, выдавив улыбку, – в полном порядке. 

За одним столом с ними сидели Лидия и Эллисон: первая что-то объясняла второй и рисовала в тетради какие-то схемы. Эллисон только кривила губы и изредка удрученно вздыхала – смысл сказанных Лидией слов явно до нее не доходил.

– Не переживай, я тоже завалил, – сказал Скотт, отрывая от булочки с изюмом кусочки и закидывая их в рот. – Пойдем переписывать вместе.

Стайлзу такая перспектива не улыбалась: он не любил долги по учебе и переписки, предпочитал сразу писать тесты на положительные оценки. Но он не мог подумать, что Харрис даст внеплановый тест, чтобы проверить, читал ли кто-то параграф из учебника. Стайлз не читал, потому что был занят более важным делом – пытался найти в интернете информацию о Дереке Хейле. Конечно, копаться в прошлом местного альфы было плохой идеей, но Стайлз ничего не мог поделать со своим любопытством.

Удалось обнаружить статью, в которой описывался пожар в Бикон-Хиллз, произошедший несколько лет назад; Стайлз посчитал и пришел к выводу, что Дерек тогда был подростком лет пятнадцати-семнадцати. Пожар описывали как «самое страшное происшествие маленького города за последние несколько лет». Погибло много человек, в том числе и детей; Дерек, его сестра и дядя оказались единственными выжившими. Ни о ком из троих не было более подробной информации; виновника так и не нашли, но следствие пришло к выводу, что это был поджог. 

И теперь Стайлз сидел и думал о том, какая вкусная боль теплилась на оставшемся от дома пепелище, и как отвратительно пахло горелым мясом и шерстью, когда в доме бушевал огонь.

– Ты о тесте, а твой друг думает совершенно о другом, – подошедшая к их столику Эрика ухмыльнулась. – Не занято? – спросила она, после чего, не дождавшись ответа, села напротив Стайлза, буравя его взглядом. Айзек расположился рядом с ней.

Раньше они всегда сидели где-то неподалеку: через несколько столов, а, бывало, и за соседним, но чтобы за одним – никогда. 

Стайлз почувствовал, как напрягся Скотт – он вцепился в поднос так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. 

– Привет, – поздоровался Стайлз. – Не видел вас раньше, мы из одного класса? Я Ст...

– Мы знаем, – протянув руку, Эрика бесцеремонно взяла яблоко с подноса Стайлза и откусила его. Вытерев уголок губ пальцем, она ехидно улыбнулась. – Скотт много о тебе говорит, даже слишком, да? – она обратился к Скотту, но тот промолчал. Эллисон обеспокоено взглянула на Эрику, а потом и на своего парня. 

– А врать нехорошо, – Айзек обворожительно улыбнулся. – Мы уже встречались ранее.

– Чувак, в школе столько народу – я не в состоянии помнить каждого, – сказал Стайлз, почувствовав, что его глупую ложь раскрыли. – Вкусное яблоко? – спросил он Эрику, но та в ответ только одарила его скептическим взглядом. – Может, хочешь еще мой рис? Или собачки рис не едят? – Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

– Повтори, что ты сказал, – сухо процедила Эрика, сжав откусанное яблоко в руке. Ее длинные ногти впились в нежную кожицу красного цвета, погрузились во фруктовую мякоть.

– Предложил тебе рис, возможно, ты голодна, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Я просто забочусь о своих одноклассниках. Мяса нет, прости – уже съел, – оправдался он.

Эрика перегнулась через стол; Стайлз так и не понял, хотела ли она его ударить, потому как Айзек положил ей на плечо руку и осадил обратно на стул. Скотт подобрался и, придвинувшись ближе к Стайлзу, недобро посмотрел на Эрику.

– Уходите. Вам тут не рады, – сказал он.

– Вот как, Скотт? – Эрика вскинула бровь, посмотрев на него, после чего перевела взгляд на Стайлз. – Убогий инвалид тебе дороже _нас_?

– Эрика... – начал Айзек, но Стайлз перебил его:

– Не такой уж я и убогий, да, у меня нерабочие ноги, но хотя бы есть мозги, – Стайлз посмотрел на Эрику, и внутреннее чувство триумфа расползалось внутри.

Скотт спрятал руки под стол – Стайлз предположил, что от гнева у него вылезли когти.

– Посмотрим, как ты объяснишь это Дереку, – Эрика вернула изуродованное и откусанное яблоко на поднос Стайлза. На секунду ее глаза загорелись желтым цветом, а потом сразу потухли. – А ты, – она обратилась к Стайлзу, – мы помешаем твоим планам, учти, – ее слова были пропитаны ненавистью и злостью. Стайлз чувствовал эти эмоции – они исходили от нее так резко, как если бы она надушилась дешевыми сладкими духами.

– Эрика, пойдем, – Айзек встал из-за стола. Эрика тряхнула копной светлых волос, кинула взгляд в сторону Скотта и, постукивая каблуками, покинула столовую. Айзек направился за ней.

– Хей, – крикнул Стайлз им вслед, – я неделю ждал выхода новой серии, не надо мешать моим сегодняшним планам на вечер!

Когда большие двери в столовую за Айзеком и Эрикой закрылись, Стайлз заметил, что все присутствующие смотрели на него и их столик. Ему стало не по себе от такого повышенного внимания, поэтому он слегка развернул инвалидное кресло в сторону, чтобы быть лицом к Скотту и остальным друзьям.

– Эй, – аккуратно позвал он друга, который сидел, тяжело дыша, и смотрел в одну точку на столе, – все нормально?

– Да, – Стайлз заметил, что Скотт крепко сжимал руку Эллисон – она была его якорем, и в такие моменты неуправляемого гнева и страха потерять контроль только она могла удержать Скотта от опрометчивых поступков. – Прости за это, – сказал он, когда волк внутри немного успокоился.

– Все окей, все просто супер, – заверил Стайлз. Ему почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы Дерек узнал о только что произошедшем инциденте, но он не стал говорить об этом вслух.

  
Оставшиеся три урока пролетели быстро, и Стайлз не заметил, как долгожданный с самого утра последний звонок прозвенел, приглашая учащихся забыть о школе на выходные и вернуться за парты только в понедельник. Стайлз ждал этих выходных, потому что они со Скоттом договорились в воскресенье сходить в кино на «Стражи Галактики», а потом, устроив ночевку у Стайлза дома, планировали заказать большую пиццу и играть в игровую приставку.

– Я позвоню тебе завтра, – сказал Скотт, когда они втроем – он, Стайлз и Эллисон – вышли из школы и остановились на крыльце, – ближе к вечеру, договоримся о фильме, – он улыбнулся.

– Без проблем, – Стайлз достал из рюкзака шапку и надел ее. На улице было солнце: оно светило, но не грело, и прохладный ветер неприятно дул и колол. – Хорошего вечера, – он подмигнул Скотту и Эллисон, зная, что они планировали сегодня поужинать в ресторане, после чего пойти в боулинг.

Стайлз был рад за друга: наверное, это здорово, когда рядом человек, с которым ты можешь быть тем, кто ты есть на самом деле, с которым нет нужды притворяться. Стайлз пока такого в своей жизни не встретил, и сомневался, что вообще встретит.

Он спустился по пандусу и не спеша поехал в сторону продуктового магазина, который находился недалеко от школы. Стайлз собирался купить макароны и сыр, потому что точно помнил, что и то и другое вчера как раз закончилось, а он хотел перекусить до прихода отца. 

В магазине было достаточно много людей, и Стайлз почувствовал себя неуютно. Он быстро нашел пачку спагетти в бакалейном отделе, сыр – в молочном, и поехал к кассе. Его взгляд зацепился за стенд с соусами – Стайлз вспомнил, что кетчупа дома тоже не было, поэтому вернулся и подъехал к высокой полке, на которой было множество стеклянных банок и пластмассовых бутылок с различными томатными пастами. Вздохнув, он поджал губы – банка с торговой маркой его любимого кетчупа находилась на самом верхнем ярусе. 

Стайлз подъехал ближе к полке и протянул руку – не доставал. Он сделал усилие и, упираясь одной рукой в подлокотник кресла, чуть приподнялся – так было уже чуть лучше, но он все равно не мог коснуться желаемого даже пальцами. Стайлз предпринял еще одну попытку, как вдруг увидел, что банку кетчупа – ту, к которой он тянулся – забирают прямо у него из-под носа. В этот же самый момент на языке заплясал знакомый позабытый вкус. Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться такой неслыханной наглости, как тут же закрыл его – перед ним стоял Дерек Хейл. Собственной персоной.

Ну конечно, кто же еще мог оказаться в этом продуктовом магазине в это время в соусном отделе. 

– Держи, – Дерек протянул банку. – Кажется, у тебя небольшие трудности, – в его голосе не было усмешки, но Стайлз отчетливо слышал ее в словах. 

– Считаешь? – он взял кетчуп, на всякий случай перечитал марку. – Я бы справился и сам, не стоило, но все равно спасибо, – Стайлз резко крутанул колеса и, развернувшись, начал быстро ехать в сторону кассы.

– Спасибо? И все? – Дерек пошел следом за ним. – Думаю, наш разговор только начался, – он нахмурился.

– Он уже закончился, – Стайлз выставил продукты на ленту и достал деньги, старательно игнорируя Дерека. Ему было неприятно ощущать, как его сердце предательски колотилось с такой силой, словно хотело выпрыгнуть наружу через рот прямо на кафельный пол магазина. Возможно, Дерек бы оценил, а вот Стайлз – точно нет.

Дерек встал за ним в очереди – он купил пачку мятной жвачки; Стайлз отчетливо слышал, как звякнули монеты в его ладони: на кассу он выложил ровную сумму, без сдачи. 

Быстро кинув все в рюкзак, Стайлз выехал из магазина. Когда Дерек оказался рядом, Стайлза обдало запахом леса и мускуса, и он почувствовал, как слегка закружилась голова. А еще от Дерека просто божественно пахло страданиями и печалью, и это хотелось из него высосать – медленно, как если бы через трубочку, чтобы растянуть удовольствие.

– Что? – спросил Стайлз; Дерек смотрел на него пристально и внимательно, держа руки в карманах. – Мне не нравится с тобой общаться, ты не в моем вкусе, парень, прости, – когда он увидел, что от Дерека не последовало никакой реакции, то продолжил: – Не. Нравится. Кажется, ты не слышишь меня. Может, умеешь читать по губам? Читай: не-е-е, – он начал медленно произносить слова, – нра-а-а...

– Я ведь слышу, как бьется твое сердце, – Дерек издевательски улыбнулся. – Заглушает все звуки вокруг. Обычно так громко и сбивчиво сердце бьется тогда, когда врут.

Стайлз смолк и почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам.

– Ты думаешь, что я не знаю, кто ты? – продолжил Дерек.

Стайлз чуть прищурился.  
– Я уверен, что ты уже догадался, – ответил он. – Как и эта твоя кучерявая блондиночка, – он неопределенно покрутил рукой у головы, пытаясь изобразить локоны.

Дерек вновь проигнорировал его высказывание. 

– Считаешь, что я запросто позволю тебе бродить по этому городу? – он сделал шаг вперед и, наклонившись, уперся руками в подлокотники инвалидного кресла, смотря Стайлзу в глаза.

– Как будто это твой город! – усмехнулся Стайлз, всем своим видом показывая непринужденность; кажется, у него неплохо получалось, учитывая то, какой огонь горел внутри. 

– Это мой город, – спокойно и по-прежнему невозмутимо ответил Дерек. Его глаза действительно на долю секунды загорелись красным огнем, или Стайлзу показалось?

– Ничего себе! Да ты богач! – Стайлз присвистнул, и этот тонкий звук заставил Дерека скривиться.

– В смысле? – спросил он, нахмурившись еще больше. 

– Ну как, ты сказал, что купил этот город, – Стайлз старательно изображал восхищение. – Это же надо быть таким богатым! Правда, странно все же выходит: это уже наша вторая встреча спустя неделю и три дня, а ты все в той же кожаной куртке, в которой я увидел тебя впервые, – Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек не обратит внимания, что он с точностью назвал количество дней, которое они не встречались. Он не считал, нет, зачем ему это? – Неужели все деньги ушли на Мейпл-стрит? Если да, то ты переплатил – асфальт там ни к черту! 

– Я такого не говорил, – возразил Дерек. – И я его не покупал, – то ли он подыгрывал Стайлзу, то ли у него и правда с чувством юмора все было плохо.

– Тогда он не твой, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Это общая территория. Что ты мне тут голову морочишь? – он вскинул руки, чуть не ударив Дерека по лицу. – Ты, может, и волк, но я не Красная Шапочка, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

Выражение лица Дерека не изменилось – наверное, допускал возможность, что, раз Скотт подружился со Стайлзом, то тот мог все ему рассказать. Или эта наглая и хитрая лиса просто чувствовала, кто он такой.

Дерек приглушенно рыкнул и оттолкнулся от подлокотников инвалидного кресла, выпрямился. Он по-прежнему буравил Стайлза взглядом – всем своим видом и этим насмешливым тоном Стайлз демонстрировал, что ему плевать, что Дерек и его стая для него – не угроза. А еще Дерека беспокоил тот факт, что в данный момент он не чувствовал своего волка – такое уже было давно, еще когда он встречался с Джессикой; рядом с ней волк сворачивался в клубок и не показывался, тихонько сопя внутри. 

– Я за тобой слежу, лис, – нашелся Дерек.

– Как это мило, – Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши. – У меня теперь есть личный оборотень-сталкер, – он улыбнулся – сладко, и слегка с издевкой. – Но если ты будешь ко мне слишком много приставать, я могу написать на тебя заявление в полицию. У меня отец – шериф, – Стайлз беззаботно пожал плечами, продолжая улыбаться, – и ему очень не нравится, когда за мной ухаживают непонятные типы бандитской наружности. Ты бы причесался хоть!

Дерек еле сдерживался, чтобы не ударить Стайлза. Он стоял и шумно дышал: ноздри раздувались, и в зеленых глазах плескались гнев и раздражение. Но это злился он сам, а не зверь внутри, и Дерек уже не был уверен в том, что настораживало его больше: появившаяся в городе лиса или притихший ласковый волк внутри.

– Да кто за тобой ухаживает?! – почти что прорычал Дерек.

– Эй! – возмутился Стайлз. – Не убивай всю романтику! – он удобнее устроил рюкзак на коленях. 

– Да какую... – начал было Дерек, но Стайлз перебил его: 

– Понял-понял, никакую. Полегче, – миролюбиво попросил он, почувствовав, что Дерек уже на пределе. Понимая, что сейчас лучшим решением будет свалить, Стайлз выдал: – Ты чертовски интересный собеседник, но мне пора, – он улыбнулся, поджав губы, и вывернул в сторону. – До скорой не встречи! – попрощался Стайлз, после чего поспешил прочь, быстро крутя колеса инвалидной коляски по направлению к дому.

Дерек, слегка обескураженный столь резкому и внезапному завершению разговора, остался стоять, нахмурив брови и держа руки в карманах. Стайлз был опасен; Скотт и те, кто успели с ним подружиться, ошибались на его счет, и Дерек собирался вывести эту болтливую лису на чистую воду.

Стайлз чувствовал, что Дерек смотрит ему вслед – взгляд красных глаз жег спину.

  
Дереку казалось, что имя «Стайлз» кто-то записал в его голове и поставил на повторное исполнение. Виною этому был Скотт, который постоянно говорил о новом друге. Дерек никак не мог понять, что именно так сильно привлекло Скотта в Стайлзе, потому что из тех двух встреч, которые он помнил, Стайлз остался в памяти Дерека как болтливый и не слишком адекватный подросток. Впрочем, он и Скотта считал таковым, так что догадывался, что могло быть между ними общего.

Порученная слежка не дала никаких результатов, потому как Скотт ничего так и не узнал, хотя и был Стайлзу ближе всех, а Эрика и Айзек не могли сказать ничего существенного. Дерек понимал, что, кажется, ошибся – видимо, придется признать, что Стайлз действительно не представлял никакой опасности. И все же что-то не давало ему покоя: оно щекотало внутри и усиливало желание увидеться со Стайлзом еще раз, поговорить, чтобы все сомнения окончательно развеялись или наоборот – подтвердились. 

Когда в субботу вечером вся стая собралась в лофте после очередной тренировки для того, чтобы согласовать, когда будет следующая, Скотт сказал:

– Можно не завтра? Я не смогу прийти.

– И почему же? – Дерек промокнул лицо влажным полотенцем. 

– Я иду в кино, – Скотт пожал плечами. Он чувствовал себя глупо, потому что был вынужден оправдываться. – На «Стражи Галактики», – зачем-то уточнил он.

Айзек всплеснул руками.  
– Эу, я тоже хотел сходить на этот фильм! Не знаю, что тебе нужно будет сделать, чтобы заслужить мое прощение.

Эрика хмыкнула.  
– А что же, малышка Эллисон смотрит и такие фильмы тоже? В перерывах между мелодрамами? 

Скотт нахмурился, и его лицо приняло серьезное и одновременно смешное выражение.  
– Я не с Эллисон иду, а со Стайлзом, – он встал с дивана. – Так когда тренировка? – решил прояснить он перед уходом.

Дерек свел брови.  
– Во сколько?

– Ну, если во вторник, то мне было бы уд... – начал Скотт, но Дерек перебил его:

– Фильм. Во сколько ты идешь в кино?

Айзек и Эрика вопросительно уставились на Дерека, но промолчали.  
– Э-э-э, – Скотт растерялся, – в семь часов вечера.

– Я пойду с вами, – заявил Дерек. – Перенесем тренировку на начало недели.

Скотт застыл на месте и явно был обескуражен таким внезапным решением Дерека присоединиться. Ему не казалось это такой уж привлекательной идеей, он чувствовал, что Дерек относится к Стайлзу враждебно и с подозрением, но волчий инстинкт беты не позволял возразить своему альфе, поэтому Скотт лишь кивнул и, попрощавшись со всеми, покинул лофт.

– И зачем? – спросила Эрика, когда за Скоттом хлопнула дверь. 

Дерек ничего не ответил – только посмотрел на нее и поджал губы.

Ему просто нужно убедиться в безопасности своей стаи и своего города. Фильм-то Дереку точно не будет интересен.

  
Вечером следующего дня Дерек поймал себя на том, что стоит перед зеркалом вот уже в течение десяти минут и пытается привести волосы в порядок, уложить их, чтобы пряди не торчали беспорядочно во все стороны. Ему вспомнились слова Стайлза, нелестно выразившегося по поводу его прически, и он с нескрываемым раздражением кинул расческу обратно на полку под зеркалом. Взъерошив волосы, Дерек оперся руками о края раковины и посмотрел в зеркало – ему не нравились собственные мысли и то, как он, сам того не осознавая, готовился к сегодняшнему походу в кино.

Дереку просто было интересно узнать Стайлза поближе, чтобы понять, что так сильно заинтересовало в нем Скотта, который стал более тихим и спокойным. Ранее Скотт всегда выбивался из стаи, и это было не связано с тем, что ему не нравилось подчиняться – просто он не вписывался в «волчьи уставы», хоть и был оборотнем. Но с появлением Стайлза Скотт изменился, и Дереку стало казаться, что именно такая бета как Скотт всегда была нужна его стае.

Дерек набросил на плечи кожаную куртку и вытащил из кармана джинсов ключи от машины. Если он выедет сейчас, то успеет к назначенному времени – возможно, в запасе даже останется минут семь на тот случай, если Стайлз не любитель приходить на встречу заранее.

  
Стайлз подъехал к кинотеатру за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени. Он осмотрелся: на парковке было много автомобилей, люди заходили и выходили через стеклянные двери кинотеатра, и Стайлз заволновался, что при таком большом потоке посетителей им может не хватить билетов на сеанс. Он предлагал Скотту купить билеты через интернет, но тот отказался, и теперь из-за этого они рисковали вообще не попасть на фильм.

Стайлз достал из рюкзака бутылку кока-колы и сделал глоток. Он хотел позвонить Скотту, чтобы поторопить его, но оттого, что он бы поорал в трубку и попросил друга как можно быстрее тащить его волчью задницу к кинотеатру ничего бы не изменилось, поэтому Стайлз подъехал поближе к входу и стал терпеливо ждать, когда же появится Скотт. От нечего делать он рассматривал машины и людей, и вдруг в поле его зрения попала черная камаро, плавные изгибы которой Стайлз сразу же узнал. Гладкая черная поверхность, отразив на себе красно-желтые огни вывески кинотеатра, поглотила их; машина припарковалась на свободном месте между двумя джипами и в последний раз подмигнула фарами перед тем, как из нее вышел водитель.

Стайлзу показалось, что его повело в сторону; во рту моментально стало сухо, и бутылка газировки чуть не выпала из рук. Какого черта Дерек тут забыл?!..

– Я оглушен, – сказал Дерек вместо приветствия, когда подошел к Стайлзу, и тот понял, что он имеет в виду сумасшедшее биение его сердца, из-за которого Стайлз сам слышал с трудом. – Где Скотт?

– Подумывал задать тебе тот же вопрос, – парировал Стайлз, чувствуя, как горит его лицо. – А тебе зачем? У тебя что, свидание с ним?

– Я иду с вами в кино, – Дерек пожал плечами. Он смотрел на то, как Стайлз залился краской, слышал его учащенный пульс и чувствовал, как волк внутри от удовольствия тяжело сопел. 

Стайлз был удивлен, но виду старался не подавать.  
– Думаю, тебе будет скучно на таком фильме, ты не похож на парня, которому нравятся фантастика с примесью идиотизма, – он положил бутылку колы в рюкзак. – Может, позвонишь Скотту? – спросил Стайлз.

«А на какого парня я похож?» – хотел узнать Дерек, но вовремя остановил себя. Он только взглянул на Стайлза и промолчал.

Вовремя появившийся Скотт заполнил своим оправданием неловкую паузу.  
– Привет, ох, автобус задержался, простите, – он расстегнул куртку. – А, Стайлз, Дерек идет с нами в кино, – сказал он, посмотрев сперва на одного, потом на другого. – Вот...

– Правда? – Стайлз изобразил удивление. – Ну спасибо, что предупредил, что ли.

– Пойдем, надо еще билеты купить, – скомандовал Дерек и направился к стеклянным дверям, что без конца закрывались и открывались.

– Ого, он еще и больше остальных заинтересован! – воскликнул Стайлз, после чего крутанул колеса инвалидного кресла. Скотт направился за ним.

Они отстояли очередь к кассе на первом этаже, купили билеты на сеанс «Стражи Галактики», который должен был начаться через десять минут, и поднялись по эскалатору на второй этаж. Помимо залов там располагался отдел со всевозможными вкусностями: желатиновые конфеты, попкорн, газировка, сырные шарики, начос. Скотт и Стайлз решили купить по большому стакану спрайта и по банке соленого арахиса, и пока они стояли в небольшой очереди, Дерек отыскал глазами постер, на котором было написано «Стражи Галактики». На нем были изображены енот с автоматом, странное деревообразное существо, парень в наушниках, одетый в красную куртку, и зеленокожая девушка с небольшим оружием, напоминающим светящийся меч. На посторе была надпись: «Мстители спасают лишь Землю бренную, а эти ребята спасают Вселенную». Дерек задумался о том, что он-то забыл на таком фильме, а также еще раз убедился, что Скотт совершенно не вписывался в его стаю – если бы он пошел в кино с Эрикой и Айзеком, то те точно выбрали бы какой-нибудь фильм ужасов или боевик, наполненный перестрелками, гонками и драками.

– Зачем ты позвал его с нами? – спросил Стайлз у Скотта, пока они стояли в очереди. Он уже открыл пачку с орешками и закидывал по одному в рот, аппетитно хрустя. – С ним же помереть со скуки можно!

– Я не звал его, он сам попросился, – ответил Скотт шепотом, нагнувшись к Стайлзу, потому что боялся, что Дерек услышит. – Я вчера был так же удивлен, как и ты.

– Мог бы предупредить хоть, – обхватив губами трубочку и потягивая газировку, Стайлз взглянул на Дерека – тот стоял, держа руки в карманах куртки, и рассматривал плакаты фильмов. Вид у него был немного растерянный, и Стайлзу показалось, что Дерек редко бывал в столь людных местах. Внезапно его стало очень жалко.

– Весь буфет скупили? – саркастично поинтересовался Дерек, когда Скотт и Стайлз вернулись с закусками.

– Нет, – ответил Стайлз, – но если бы ты дал нам свою кредитку, то могли бы и весь. Ой, прости, я совсем забыл, что ты все деньги спустил на город, – добавил он.

Дерек хмыкнул, ничего не ответив, а Скотт непонимающе взглянул на Стайлза.  
– Город?

– Да ладно?! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Дерек тебе не рассказал? Он же владелец Бикон-Хиллз, город принадлежит ему, он его купил и берет со всех жителей аренду, – во лжи Стайлзу не было равных – это была одна из основ его природы. Заметив обескураженного Скотта, он продолжил: – Чувак, серьезно? Я тут чуть больше месяца живу, уже столько знаю, а ты с рождения, и не в теме. 

Дерек ничего не ответил, вытащил из кармана билет и протянул его работнику кинотеатра, стоящему у зала, в котором вот-вот должен быть начаться их фильм.

Троица ввалилась в зал. Народу было мало, оставалось много свободных мест. Скотт помог Стайлзу забраться на нужный ряд; их места находились с краю.

Стайлзу не хотелось сидеть рядом с Дереком, потому что сейчас, когда было так мало народу, его ничто не отвлекало от возможности сосредоточиться на чувствах конкретного человека, и как бы Стайлз не сопротивлялся этому, у него сладко сосало под ложечкой от ощущения близости густой и вкусной боли. Дерек же просто взял и сел на свое место, номер на его сиденье был «три». Стайлз взглянул на свой билет и увидел цифру четыре. 

– Так, у меня пятое место, – сообщил Скотт, после чего плюхнулся в кресло и поставил стакан с напитком в специальную выемку на подлокотнике. – Тебе помочь? – обратился он к Стайлзу.

Стайлз испытующе посмотрел на него, поджав губы, но Скотт ни черта не понял по этому взгляду.  
– Нет, – Стайлз ловко перетащил себя с коляски на мягкое красное сиденье и шумно выдохнул. Он сидел между Скоттом и Дереком, и сосед слева ему ужасно не нравился. 

Стайлз попросил Скотта откатить коляску в сторону, чтобы она никому не мешала, и поудобнее устроился в кресле. Кому вообще пришла идея пойти сегодня в кино?!

Фильм прошел мимо Стайлза. На экране мелькали космические корабли, какие-то странные существа, говорящий енот, но все это совершенно не интересовало его – Стайлз забыл, что очень хотел посмотреть это кино, потому что рядом сидел Дерек, и Стайлз чувствовал, как темно-фиолетовая болевая жижа бурлила в нем. Скотт комментировал какие-то отдельные сцены, и Стайлз даже что-то отвечал ему, подтрунивая и отшучиваясь, но в целом он не слышал ни друга, ни фильм; проклятое чувство голода опять появилось и мучило. Стайлз нервно теребил трубочку в стакане с газировкой и часто чесал правую ключицу – верный признак того, что ему было не по себе. И если с неуемным чувством постоянного голода он уже научился жить, ему удавалось подавить его в себе, то ту странную теплую волну, вздымающуюся под сердцем, когда рядом был Дерек, Стайлз успокоить не мог. Он знал, что Дерек все слышал и чувствовал, и от этого становилось стыдно, а в штанах начинало теснить. Чертов оборотень!

Когда фильм закончился, и все трое покинули зал, Стайлз почувствовал, что на него смотрят; обернувшись, он столкнулся со взглядом Дерека, рассматривающим его внимательно и... Нет, это не могла быть нежность, Стайлзу показалось.

– Классный фильм, – Скотт улыбался. – Что скажешь? – обратился он к Стайлзу.

– Ага, – ответил тот, – а как тебе, хмуроволк?

– Ни о чем, – коротко отозвался Дерек.

– Да уж, такие фильмы не для тебя, – Стайлз выкинул пустую пачку из-под орешков в урну для мусора. – Тебе бы где драк побольше, тачек и полуголых девиц на экране, да?

Дерек промолчал – лишь посмотрел на Стайлза так, что тому стало не по себе. Взгляд холодных зеленых глаз не сулил ничего хорошего.

– Ну что, поехали? Не терпится поесть пиццу! – сказал Стайлз, когда они вышли из кинотеатра и остановились у входа, напротив парковки.

– Да, – Скотт посмотрел на Дерека. – Спасибо, э-э, – он замялся, – что составил ко... – внезапно у него зазвонил мобильный телефон. – Простите, – поспешил извиниться Скотт и, принимая на ходу звонок, отошел в сторону.

Стайлз почувствовал, как в друге всколыхнулось волнение, и желанная боль Дерека отошла на второй план. Он присмотрелся: Скотт молчал, его брови хмурились, а губы были сжаты в тонкую полоску. 

Когда он вернулся, то неловко почесал затылок.  
– Слушай... – неуверенно начал Скотт, и Стайлз уже понял, что их сегодняшние планы сорваны. – Звонил отец Эллисон, что-то случилось, и она оказалась в больнице, мне нужно ехать. Прости, что так вышло, – оправдался он. – Может, в следующий раз? – Скотт мило улыбнулся, и этой улыбке нельзя было отказать.

– О, да не вопрос, бро, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – Езжай, это важнее игр в приставку, – он подмигнул. – И не волнуйся, я сам доберусь.  
Скотт попрощался с ним и Дереком и убежал на автобусную остановку. Стоило Стайлзу положить руки на колеса своего инвалидного кресла, как Дерек сказал:

– Я подвезу.

Стайлз так и застыл на месте.  
– Спасибо, но нет. Я вполне в состоянии сам добраться до дома.

– Я подвезу, – настойчиво повторил Дерек, и прежде чем Стайлз успел возразить, он зашел ему за спину и взялся за ручки инвалидной коляски, после чего покатил Стайлза к своей машине.

– Эй! – возмутился Стайлз. – Тебе вообще знаком отказ? Ты слышал слово «нет»? – он изворачивался в кресле как мог, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека; лицо того было невозмутимым. – Я тебе не очередная девица, которых ты катаешь на своей нереально крутой тачке, нечего мною командовать!

Сигнализация пикнула, приветливо сообщая, что двери машины открыты, и Дерек подкатил Стайлза к автомобилю. 

– Волчара, я серьезно, – Стайлз сложил на груди руки, – я не сяду в эту машину.

– Сколько? – спросил Дерек.

– Что? – не понял Стайлз.

– Сколько девушек я катал на своей машине? 

– Откуда мне знать?! – удивленно-возмущенно воскликнул Стайлз. – Полгорода, блин, если не весь. Ты же весь такой из себя альфа!

Дерек ухмыльнулся уголком губ и открыл дверь возле переднего пассажирского сиденья. Развернувшись, он подошел к Стайлзу.

– Я же сказал: я не сяду в эту машину и не поеду с тобой, – повторил тот.

– И не надо, я сам тебя посажу, – Дерек нагнулся и подхватил Стайлза одной рукой под спину, а другой – под коленями. От неожиданности тот крепко вцепился в шею Дерека и выкрикнул «Охренел?!», и Хейла во второй раз за вечер оглушило сердцебиение Стайлза. Вопреки своим словам и бесконечному возмущению, он прижимался к Дереку, и они встретились взглядами: карие радужки таили в себе озорные искры. От Стайлза приятно пахло соленым арахисом и свежим одеколоном, и Дерек почувствовал, как рот наполнился слюной.

Дерек усадил Стайлза на сиденье и захлопнул дверцу. Инвалидную коляску он сложил и закинул в багажник, после чего сел за руль и завел мотор, включил радио. Томный голос Ланы Дель Рей заполнил салон автомобиля. 

– Серьезно? – скривился Стайлз. – И ты такое слушаешь?! 

– Это радио, – пояснил Дерек, уменьшая громкость.

– Теперь я еще меньше хочу ехать в этой машине, – посетовал Стайлз.

– Значит, ты все-таки хотел? – Дерек посмотрел в зеркальце заднего вида, прикидывая, как бы ему поудобнее выехать с парковочного места.

– Не придирайся к словам, – Стайлз взмахнул рукой. – Я по-прежнему не хочу здесь находиться, – он надул щеки, – только теперь мое желание ушло в минуса! – он помолчал какое-то время, а потом добавил: – Ты мне не нравишься, как тебе это еще объяснить? Может быть, ты знаешь язык глухонемых? Я бы мог попытаться объяснить на пальцах. По-волчьи рычать не умею, прости.

– Я тоже от тебя с твоим не затыкающимся ртом не в восторге, – сказал Дерек, взглянув на Стайлза. 

– Тогда почему я сижу в твоей машине? – Стайлз искренне не понимал этой странной логики. Волчьи прихваты, определенно.

– Я тебе не доверяю, – просто ответил Дерек.

– Хотя бы честно.

Повисла неловкая короткая пауза.  
– Что тебе нужно в Бикон-Хиллз? – Дерек снова поднял волнующую его тему, несмотря на уверенность в том, что Стайлз не представляет опасности.

– Я здесь живу, глупый ты волк, – Стайлз уперся локтем в автомобильную дверцу и скучающе посмотрел на Дерека. – Что ж непонятного?

– Почему вы переехали? – не унимался тот.

– Не твоего ума дело, – бросил Стайлз. – Можешь дверь открыть? Я в туалет хочу.

– Говори, иначе я разгрызу тебе горло, – Дерек начинал злиться; его ноздри хищно раздувались. – Своими зубами, – добавил он.

Стайлз усмехнулся.  
– Ты такой смешной! Думаешь, я тебя боюсь?

Дерек оскалился, и яркий красный цвет на секунду поглотил зеленый оттенок его радужки.

– Ладно, ладно, – Стайлз, вжавшись в спинку кресла, выставил ладони вперед в примирительном жесте. – Может, немного боюсь.

Дерек шумно выдохнул.  
– И?

– И все равно ничего тебе не скажу, – затароторил Стайлз. – Выпусти меня. Мне неприятно здесь находиться.

Прищурившись, Дерек пододвинулся к Стайлзу и нагнулся к нему, опираясь одной рукой о спинку сиденья, а второй – о торпеду автомобиля. Стайлз сглотнул; его глаза забегали по лицу Дерека, и он с трудом заставил себя посмотреть куда-то в сторону. Сердце пропустило удар, и Стайлз почувствовал, что опять краснеет.

Дерек потянул носом воздух; уловив тонкий запах возбуждения и мускуса, он довольно ухмыльнулся.

– Кажется, ты вновь испытываешь трудности. Какие-то проблемы? – фальшиво любезно поинтересовался он.

– Да, – реабилитировался Стайлз, – от тебя сильно воняет псиной.

Задетый таким ответом, Дерек коротко рыкнул и резко отшатнулся. Слова Стайлза совершенно не соответствовали реакции его тела, и это жутко бесило. Вот же маленький засранец.

Стайлз еле сдерживался: его мелко потряхивало, было трудно дышать, потому что казалось, что в легкие кто-то насыпал песок, и по телу прошла ледяная волна. Подавляемый весь вечер, голод, в близости от вкусных и желанных страданий Дерека, вновь подкатывал к горлу тошнотворным комком, но гораздо больше Стайлза беспокоило внезапно охватившее его возбуждение; в паху потяжелело, и пульсация расходилась по всему телу.

– Ладно, волчара, – Стайлз вытер повлажневшие ладони о брюки, – раз уж ты не хочешь меня выпускать из своей машины, то я живу на...

Дерек перебил его:  
– Я знаю, где ты живешь, – он нажал на педаль и аккуратно выехал с парковочного места. 

– Сталкер, – улыбнулся Стайлз, но тут же одернул себя: нет, он не доставит Дереку такого удовольствия. 

Тот ухмыльнулся уголком губ; все злость и раздражение вмиг стихли, и Дерек почувствовал, что на душе вновь стало тепло и спокойно. Он уже успел привыкнуть к этим странным чувствам, которые испытывал в обществе Стайлза, и не хотел копаться в своей реакции. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

До дома Стайлза они ехали молча, и только тихие звуки радио заполняли тишину автомобильного салона. Стайлз сидел, отвернувшись к окну, смотрел на пробегающие мимо дома и думал о том, что, как бы ему ни было трудно подавлять голод, в обществе Дерека было... уютно. Он ехал в машине парня, который ему нравился, тот отвозил его домой... Постойте-ка: ему нравится Дерек?.. Да быть этого не может.

_Или может?_

– Приехали, – сообщил Дерек, остановившись напротив крыльца. Не заглушив мотор, он вышел из машины; Стайлз повернулся, чтобы посмотреть назад, и по звукам понял, что Дерек открывал багажник. 

Когда он вновь развернулся, Дерек уже стоял по ту сторону окна.

– Я сам, – предупреждающе сказал Стайлз, когда открыл дверцу, но Дерек не стал слушать, подхватил его на руки точно так же, как на парковке, и усадил в инвалидную коляску. – Нет, это все фигня, что у оборотней обостренный слух, ты вот глухой, например, – Стайлз цокнул языком.

Дерек ничего не ответил. Обойдя машину и остановившись с водительской стороны, он посмотрел на Стайлза и сказал:

– Я с тобой еще не закончил, лис.

Стайлз пожал плечами.  
– Кто бы сомневался.

Дерек сел в машину и вжал педаль в пол. Черная камаро сорвалась с места и исчезла в ночной темноте – красные фары горели, и Стайлз вообразил, что это глаза Дерека светятся во мраке. 

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и хотелось попить воды, чтобы затолкнуть его обратно в грудь. Больше всего на свете Стайлз сейчас желал, чтобы его пульс вернулся в привычный для себя ритм – он был уверен, что Дерек до сих пор его слышит.

  
Наступили теплые дни; весна делала свои первые шаги, и солнце теперь не только светило, но и грело. Мягкий ветер путался в ветках деревьев, на которых уже появлялись первые почки, и в воздухе пахло свежестью и ожиданием лета. Стайлз не хотел больше сидеть дома, и даже отсутствие Скотта в качестве компании для прогулки не влияло на его желание вырваться из четырех стен. Карта с несколькими красными кружками, висящая на стене над письменным столом в комнате, напоминала о тех местах, которые заинтересовали Стайлза еще перед началом учебы, и он решил посетить их, начав с магазина комиксов.

Магазинчик находился на центральной улице и представлял собою маленькое помещение со стеллажами и очень болтливым продавцом-консультантом. Стайлз пробыл там несколько часов, разговаривая о любимых комиксах и героях, и покинул магазин с несколькими свежими экземплярами для своей коллекции. 

На следующий день Стайлз запланировал посетить озеро, что располагалось недалеко от его дома. Он приготовил себе бутерброды, налил в термос фруктовый чай, положил все это в рюкзак и сверху бросил блокнот с карандашом. Стайлз выехал из дома ближе к вечеру, потому что хотел посмотреть, как закатное солнце тонет в водной глади, и погреться в его последних лучах. Дорога не заняла у него много времени – минут двадцать, может, полчаса, потому как Стайлз не торопился, а наоборот – крутил колеса инвалидного кресла медленно, прогуливался. Ветки и мелкие камушки хрустели под колесами, и Стайлз опасался, что кресло может накрениться, и он завалится на бок, а подниматься из такого положения очень неудобно. Он ехал осторожно, внимательно смотря вниз, как вдруг услышал тихие голоса, просящие о помощи, и почувствовал боль: острую, сильную, но остывающую. Стайлз поднял голову и увидел перед собой заброшенный обгоревший дом, чья левая сторона практически не уцелела – он смотрел на него пустыми оконными глазницами.

Стайлза бросило в холодный пот, дыхание перехватило. Он сглотнул, смотря на деревянные балки.

– Черт, – выругался он вслух, – неужели это тот самый дом?.. – спросил у самого себя Стайлз, вцепившись в подлокотники инвалидного кресла. Это строение не было отмечено на карте – это он совершенно точно помнил. В ином случае Стайлз бы сюда даже не сунулся – он же не мазохист, в конце-то концов.

Стайлз услышал шорох и чьи-то шаги и обернулся до того, как последовал вопрос:  
– Эй! Что ты тут делаешь? Это частная территория, – на него смотрел Дерек Хейл. Вид у него, как всегда, был недружелюбный.

– Да серьезно? – иронично спросил Стайлз. – Весь Бикон-Хиллз – твоя частная территория, мне что, нигде нельзя гулять?

– Нет, – Дерек подошел ближе и с удивлением отметил, что Стайлз не волновался – его пульс не сбился с ритма. – Так что ты тут делаешь? – повторил он свой вопрос.

– Гуляю, неужели не видно? – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Меня, например, больше интересует, что тут делаешь ты. Это уже как-то перестает быть смешным: ну, твои сталкерство и настойчивость.

Дерек, держа руки в карманах куртки, развел их в стороны, тем самым показывая, что не понимает, о чем речь.

– Проехали, – говорит Стайлз. – Предупреждая твои следующие вопросы: да, я действительно гуляю. Нет, я не знал, что тут будешь ты. Нет, я приехал сюда не специально, и нет, про дом я тоже не знал. Все? Могу ехать дальше?

Дерек нахмурился и промолчал.

– Хочешь со мной? – кажется, это предложение было внезапным даже для Стайлза.

– Что? – не понял Дерек. 

– Пройтись до озера, у меня есть бутерброды с ветчиной, – продолжил тот. – Хочу к водоему, – Стайлз развернул коляску и поехал в нужную сторону.

Дерек осознал, что все-таки пошел за ним, когда оказался на пристани, а Стайлз был рядом – он смотрел на постепенно погружающееся в воду солнце и жмурился от яркого света. Оранжево-желтые лучи ласкали его лицо, и Дерек невольно залюбовался. 

– Любишь закат? – спросил он.

– Да, – Стайлз раскрыл рюкзак и достал пластиковую упаковку, после чего снял крышку и протянул Дереку.

– Я не голоден, – отказался он.

– Да ладно, – сказал Стайлз. – Они не отравлены, – он взял один из бутербродов и откусил. – А вкуфно выфло!

Дерек все же сдался.

– Спасибо, что подвез тогда, – начал Стайлз. Он не знал, о чем можно поговорить, потому что в присутствии Дерека странным образом слова не шли – казалось, будто он его понимает и так, молча. – Несмотря на то, что это было насильно, это все же было очень кстати.

Дерек усмехнулся.

– Нужно же было как-то разнообразить твою жизнь, а то все до меня тут же охали и падали в твою машину, никакого противостояния. Разве так интересно?

Дерек не ответил. Прикрыв глаза, он жадно вдохнул воздух и задержал дыхание – к пряному запаху леса и мха примешался уютный и теплый запах Стайлза, и от удовольствия хотелось зарычать. Дереку на мгновение стало не по себе: под действием волка, поддавшись ему, он мог сделать то, о чем бы потом сожалел. И чего Стайлз бы точно не понял.

Поняв, что сдерживаться становилось все труднее, Дерек решил, что разумным решением будет уйти – он не привык искушать себя. _Или это по-прежнему был волк?.._

– А кстати, тебе бы сто... – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, но того уже не было рядом. – Все эти красавчики одинаковые, – сказал он, уверенный, что Дерек его слышит, – согласятся на прогулку с тобой, поедят твою стряпню, а потом бросят тебя в одиночестве. Смазливые засранцы, – заключил он.

Стайлз не видел, что Дерек задержался на пристани в нерешительности, но так и не нашел предлога вернуться.

  
Когда Стайлз в следующие выходные поехал к заброшенному заводу, что тоже был отмечен на карте, он не то чтобы сильно удивился тому, что там был расположен лофт Дерека. Кажется, это насмешки Судьбы – сталкивать их вместе.

– Что тебе тут надо? – Дерек и в эту встречу не отличался тактом.

Стайлз улыбнулся.  
– Ответ прежний: гуляю, – он пожал плечами. – А ты тут живешь, что ли? Со стаей? Не может быть же, – продолжил он так, словно Дерек дал утвердительный ответ, – у Скотта ведь есть нормальный дом!

– Я живу тут один, – Дерек недоверчиво смотрел на Стайлза. – Членам стаи необязательно жить вместе, но это сплачивает их и делает сильнее.

– Да уж, – Стайлз почесал подбородок, – теперь ясно, почему в твоей стае такой бардак.

Он почувствовал, как недовольство и раздражение всколыхнулись в Дереке – эта фраза явно его задела. Вместе с этим о себе дали знать и боль от утраты близких, Стайлз почувствовал, как в глотке скопился песок – проклятый голод вновь давал о себе знать. Каждый раз, когда рядом был Дерек, Стайлзу хотелось вцепиться в него и обглодать, как кость.

– Пригласишь на чай? – спросил он. Совершенно безумный поступок, но Стайлзу хотелось побыть рядом, хотелось просто почувствовать и обмануть самого себя – вдруг он насытится только одним ощущением и запахом любимой сладости рядом.

– Что? – вопрос застал Дерека врасплох.

– Чай попить, – повторил Стайлз. – Что ты меня на улице держишь? Очень неприлично, я тебе скажу, наверное, у тебя из-за твоих манер гостей вообще не бывает, радовался бы, что я заглянул.

Дерек помог Стайлзу подняться, открыл дверь, и тот въехал в лофт. Он немного покружил на одном месте, осматриваясь, а потом сказал:  
– А у тебя тут симпатично. Правда, я бы не хотел такую нору, – Стайлз подъехал к столу и кинул рюкзак на диван.

Дерек, поставив электрический чайник, вернулся в комнату и облокотился спиной о дверной косяк.  
– Наглый лис, – изрек он, смотря, как Стайлз без стеснения разглядывал лофт, катаясь по нему. Вид у него был совершенно детский.

– Ты меня сам пустил, так что не жалуйся. Эй, а я думал, что у оборотней дома на стенах висят головы оленей и кабанов. И что у них есть камин. А еще что из стен цепи торчат, на которые ты себя сажаешь в полнолуние. Дерек, ты как-то не похож на среднестатистического оборотня, – Стайлз покачал головой.

Дерек молча продолжал смотреть на него, а тот листал модный журнал, забытый Эрикой, и чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно: сердце билось ровно и тихо.

– Чайник вскипел, – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек сам услышал, как вода начинала бурлить пузырьками.

Он кинул по пакетику черного чая в кружки и налил кипяток. Когда Дерек вернулся в комнату, Стайлз уже сидел не в инвалидном кресле, а на диване, сцепив руки в замок.  
Дерек поставил кружки на стол и сам сел напротив.

– Спасибо, – Стайлз сделал глоток. – Жаль, что у меня нет сладкого с собой. Я же не знал, что ты меня пригласишь! – оправдался он. – А то так неудобно, в гости – и с пустыми руками.

Дерек посмотрел на него  
– Я все равно тебе не доверяю, – уточнил он.

– Ты все равно мне не нравишься, – парировал Стайлз. – Хотя чай у тебя неплох.

– Тогда почему ты здесь? – Дерек вскинул брови.

Стайлз замялся, облизнул губы.  
«Просто ты большой и уютный, и мне рядом с тобой хорошо несмотря на то, что безумно хочется тебя сожрать» – хотелось ответить ему, но он сказал:  
– Мне скучно и не с кем поговорить. Скотт по большей части с Эллисон, отец на работе, а Лидии я не нравлюсь, – он пожал плечами. – А у меня есть потребность в общении, и ты единственный, кого я более-менее знаю в этом городе. 

– Вот это мне повезло, – саркастично заметил Дерек.

Стайлз сделал еще один глоток чая.  
– Да ладно тебе, хмуроволк, ты же не всегда был такой скрытный и недоверчивый, – Стайлз откинулся на спинку дивана. Он аккуратно пробовал повернуть разговор в ту тему, которая была ему интересна. – Так же как и я не всегда передвигался на инвалидном кресле. Всему этому что-то предшествовало, – выдал он, смотря на Дерека. 

Тот помолчал какое-то время, а потом ответил:  
– Не всегда.

Стайлз повернул голову в сторону и вопросительно посмотрел на Дерека, вскинув одну бровь, намекая тем самым на продолжение разговора. Конечно, Дерек не был обязан доверять ему и рассказывать то, что наболело, но Стайлзу было не просто интересно – он хотел помочь, хотя уже заранее знал, что не выйдет. Вина Дерека слишком давила на него, это было почти осязаемо, и, возможно, один только разговор облегчил бы его душу. 

О себе Стайлз в тот момент совсем не думал – его уже начинало слегка подташнивать и вести. 

Дерек шумно выдохнул, взглянул на Стайлза – как-то дико и отчужденно – и сказал:  
– После пожара.

Пока волк внутри беспокойно вился и переступал с лапы на лапу, Дерек почувствовал, как пульс Стайлза участился, а сам он заерзал на диване.

– Пожара? – уточнил Стайлз, зная об этом происшествии только из обнаруженного в интернете скана старой газеты. 

– Да.

Повисла пауза. Стайлз ждал продолжения, но не хотел торопить Дерека: ему нужно было время либо на то, чтобы собраться с силами и рассказать, либо на то, чтобы придумать, как бы погрубее ответить.

– Моя бывшая спалила дом, который ты видел в прошлые выходные, – изрек он, не отрывая взгляда от своих сцепленных рук.

Стайлз сглотнул. На несколько секунд он провалился в себя и задумался: как нужно относиться к людям после того, _что_ сделал твой любимый человек?

– Ого! – он хотел смягчить повисшее в комнате напряжение. – Вот это ты ее разозлил!

Судя по брошенному в его сторону взгляду Дерека, вышло не очень.

– Она была охотницей и ненавидела оборотней, – Дерек встал со стула и подошел к большому окну лофта. – Она давно охотилась на мою семью, только я слишком поздно понял это, – он помолчал какое-то время, после чего добавил: – В доме были не только оборотни, но и люди.

Помимо стремительно разыгрывающегося внутри голода Стайлз боролся с неуемным желанием обнять Дерека – наверное, впервые он обрадовался тому, что не может ходить.

– Люди? – переспросил он.

– Друзья, пары членов моей семьи, – Дерек сжал кулаки, и вместе с тонким медным запахом крови Стайлз почувствовал, как ему становится дурно. Он приложил ко рту руку, прикрыл глаза на мгновение, а потом залпом допил чай.

Когда Дерек обернулся, Стайлз уже сидел в инвалидном кресле.

– Я думаю, что мне пора, – сбегать было позорно, но деваться было некуда. Он всем своим видом не хотел выдать волнение, но Дерек видел его насквозь. – Я... не могу, прости, – Стайлз смотрел Дереку в глаза. – Я просто... Черт, – осекся он, всплеснув руками. Он не мог и не имел права копаться в этом, он не рвал швы на заживающих ранах тех, кого _любил_.

Дерек молчал.  
«Скажи что-нибудь, хмурая рожа», – думал про себя Стайлз, но ответа так и не последовало.

И только когда тяжелая дверь лофта захлопнулась за Стайлзом, Дерек произнес тихое «До встречи».

  
Стайлза неумолимо тянуло к Дереку, и он не мог понять, стало ему легче или хуже от осознания, что дело не только в голоде. Они виделись всего несколько раз, и Стайлз мог бы сказать, что этого недостаточно для того щекочущего тепла, что было внутри, но он слишком давно его не ощущал, чтобы сейчас спутать с другим чувством. Хотелось узнать больше, быть ближе: впитать в себя, как губка, всю информацию о Дереке. Но Стайлз не мог долго находиться с ним: к горлу подкатывал тошнотворный ком, голова кружилась, в кончиках пальцев начинало покалывать, а в животе змеем вился голод, заставляющий часто сглатывать вязкую соленую слюну.

Стайлз был на пределе. Как бы он ни старался, но сопротивляться самому себе смысла не было. Он чах, гнил изнутри, опустошенный стремлением что-то себе доказать. Без боли в его организме не было силы, и даже простые действия теперь зачастую давались с трудом.

Он стал уходить с последних уроков, потому что не мог больше находиться в классе: негатив, даже ослабевающий, что был в людях, с каждый днем ощущался острее, и сдерживаться не было никаких сил. Общение со Скоттом не помогало; Стайлз старался быть беззаботным и веселым, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Сил притворяться больше не было.

С какого-то дня он вообще перестал ходить в школу. Отец видел его состояние, вновь предлагал то же, что и всегда, но Стайлз, под глазами которого залегли темные круги, а губы ссыхались, упрямо отказывался. Он сидел в своей комнате, смотрел через окно на жизнь других людей и завидовал им; отвечал на сообщения Скотта, что тот часто отправлял на мобильный телефон, и всегда отказывался от встречи – Стайлз не хотел, чтобы близкий друг видел его таким. 

Будучи запертым в коробку собственной комнаты, Стайлз больше не сдерживал хвосты силой мысли, и высокие косые тени – единственные присутствующие здесь – маячили на стенах. Ему казалось, что он улавливал запах разложения – будто собственное тело стекало с костей. А еще Стайлз скучал по Дереку и хотел к нему – это было какой-то странной формой мазохизма. 

И он совершенно не догадывался о том, что Дерек испытывал похожие ощущения.

  
– Еще раз, – скомандовал Дерек. – Скотт с Эрикой. Айзек, можешь отдохнуть.

Была очередная тренировка: стая собралась на лесной опушке и воевала сама с собой уже не первый час. 

– Я больше не могу, – заскулила Эрика, осев на траву. Часто дыша, она сжимала разодранное в кровь плечо – тело медленно регенерировало. – Мне не хватает сил весь вечер. Тебе плохо, и это ослабляет нас, – она посмотрела на Дерека.

Ответа не последовало. Эрика была самой чуткой, эмоции ни одного члена стаи не могли быть скрыты от нее, даже альфы – истинная волчица. Дерек не видел смысла спорить с ней: ему действительно было тоскливо и одиноко, волк беспокойно вился внутри и тихонько поскуливал. Дерек странным образом скучал по Стайлзу: Стайлзу, которого изначально считал опасным, которому не доверял и за которым назначил слежку, с которым виделся всего пару раз. И отчего-то очень сильно переживал и беспокоился. 

Он прислушался – от Скотта тоже исходили уныние и тоска.  
– Что-то с Эллисон? – спросил Дерек, подавая ему руку и помогая подняться с земли.

– Нет, – Скотт отряхнул штаны. – Я волнуюсь за, – он остановился, неуверенный, что стоит продолжать, – Стайлза, – заключил он. – Его уже две недели нет в школе, зайти к нему он не разрешает. Как у него дела я могу узнать только из смс-ок, – Скотт вздохнул и поджал губы. 

Дерек насторожился, и волк заинтересованно приподнял голову, повел ухом.  
– Что с ним? 

– Я не знаю, – Скотт пожал плечами. – Я хочу помочь, но не знаю, что должен делать. Мне кажется, что ему нужна помощь, – он сжал кулаки.

– Да, его и правда давно не видно в школе, – Айзек вздернул с земли уставшую Эрику и, обняв ее за талию, коснулся губами виска. Она прижалась к нему и уткнулась лбом в плечо. – Спряталась наша лисичка в своей норке. 

Дерек снял с ветки кожаную куртку и набросил ее на плечи.  
– Закончим на сегодня, – сказал он. – Я развезу вас по домам.

 

По возвращению в лофт Дерек не сразу лег спать. Он думал о том, как повел бы себя Стайлз, если бы Дерек предпринял попытку встретиться с ним.

  
Дерек оказался перед домом Стайлза ближе к вечеру; он не воспользовался машиной и добрался пешком – лисы обладали чутким слухом, и Стайлз бы насторожился, услышав шум мотора. Это могло спугнуть его.

Дерек поднялся на крыльцо, осмотрелся и принюхался. Он помнил запах Стайлза – теплый, как выпечка, свежий, как морской бриз – и пытался уловить в воздухе знакомые нотки. Обоняние не подвело: слабый запах доносился с левой стороны дома, но к нему примешивался какой-то неприятный мотив, и Дерек скривился – это был запах болезни, пота и начинающей разлагаться плоти. 

Забеспокоившись, Дерек быстрым шагом направился в нужную сторону; по мере его приближения запах усиливался и отчетливее бил в ноздри. Дерек остановился возле одного из окон: оно было закрыто, из-за рамы вытекал тот самый запах, что он почувствовал у крыльца – без сомнений, это была комната Стайлза.

Дерек нахмурился: ему нужно было попасть в дом, но взламывать, а вернее, выбивать дверь он был не намерен – проникнуть нужно было тихо. Он чуть дернул на себя оконную раму, и она поддалась, издав тихий писк. Дерек протянул руку и снял задвижку, после чего раскрыл ставни. Оперевшись о подоконник, он ловко подтянулся и, запрыгнув, оказался в комнате – подошвы обуви мягко стукнулись об пол.

В помещении было темно, и только свет от раскрытого окна косым прямоугольником падал на постель. Было душно и пахло болезнью.

Дерек пробежал взглядом по комнате, ища Стайлза, и обнаружил его, лежащим в кровати. Он, накрывшись одеялом чуть ли не с головой, громко и надсадно кашлял. Выглядел Стайлз вяло: бледный, лоб в испарине – совсем не такой, каким Дерек привык его видеть. Он беспокойно метался по постели, не находя удобного положения. 

У Дерека сжалось сердце от плохого состояния близкого человека.  
– Стайлз? – аккуратно позвал он, сделав шаг к постели.

Стайлз замер, а потом резко обернулся на голос.  
– Дерек? – он приподнялся на локтях, всматриваясь, после чего шумно сглотнул – Дерек видел, как дернулся его кадык. – Убирайся! – процедил он, размашистым движением руки рассекая воздух. 

Дерек не сдвинулся с места.  
– Не уйду, ты тут умираешь.

– Умираю, тебе-то какое дело? – Стайлз буквально выплевывал слова.

– Стайлз, – Дерек сделал неуверенный шаг вперед.

Тот поерзал на постели, вновь закашлялся, прижав ко рту край одеяла, и откинулся обратно на подушки.  
– Одной проблемой будет меньше.

«Ты не проблема, Стайлз», – почти сорвалось с губ, но Дерек сдержал себя. Он посмотрел чуть выше изголовья кровати – по стене слабо скользили три лисьих хвоста. Рыжий мех стал блеклым, будто выцвел – хвосты утратили свою красоту и стали похожи на метелки.

– Уходи, Дерек, – зло процедил Стайлз. В этот момент он искренне, очень сильно ненавидел Дерека – тот врывался в его жизнь, как ураган, и пытался навести в ней порядок по своему усмотрению. Голод туманил разум и слепил – перед глазами плясали жирные черные точки.  
Этот проклятый волк даже подохнуть ему не может дать спокойно.

– Нет, – Дерек на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза. Ему было неприятно здесь находиться; волк кружил и выл, хотел укрыться от толщи ненависти, что лилась на него, но Дерек подавлял его волю. – Объясни, что с тобой происходит, – тихо попросил он.

– Ты же говорил, что все знаешь, – Стайлз криво ухмыльнулся, и белая сухая корочка на его нижней губе треснула. 

– Видимо, не все, – Дерек стоял и не знал, что ему делать: то ли уйти, как этого просил Стайлз, то ли остаться, как хотел он сам.

Тяжело дыша, Стайлз начал хрипеть:  
– Ногицунэ, тебя же это интересовало? – он смотрел Дереку в глаза. – Я ногицунэ, я несу одни неприятности, – произнес он, вцепившись в одеяло так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

– А я все думал, почему ты меня раздражаешь. Оказывается, это твое естественное состояние – выводить других из равновесия, – Дереку хотелось пошутить, как-то разрядить обстановку. Ему казалось, что Стайлз сейчас засмеется, и все это закончится. Дерек сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы это закончилось: кажется, он только сейчас осознал, как сильно ему нравился Стайлз и как сильно он за него переживал.

Увы, никому из них двоих смешно не было.

Стайлз еле заметно улыбнулся.  
– Вывожу только тебя, – отметил он.

Дерек больше не хотел скрываться; кажется, он и так потерял время, а теперь мог потерять и Стайлза.  
– Как бы ты меня ни бесил, – начал он, – хотелось бы, чтобы это продолжалось.

– О, – сипло произнес Стайлз, – мы уже перешли к этапу признаний в любви? Тогда ты мне тоже нравишься, хмуроволк, – в его тусклых карих глазах на секунду вспыхнул знакомый огонек.

Дерек нахмурился.  
– Я серьезно, Стайлз, – сказал он, чтобы подкрепить свое признание и дать понять, что не разбрасывается подобными словами.

– Я тоже, – последовал ответ. – Я смертельно серьезен сейчас, – выдал Стайлз двоякую фразу.

Дерек сделал еще несколько шагов и оказался вплотную к кровати.  
– Стайлз, – произнес он, – что происходит?  
Ему хотелось помочь, вернуть Стайлза к жизни, чтобы тот снова стал болтливым и беззаботным, живым и настоящим. _Его_.

Стайлз закатил глаза и подавился рвущимся наружу кашлем.  
– Я лежу тут, болею, а ты достаешь меня своими вопросами, – простонал он, делая попытку накрыться одеялом, но Дерек ухватился за край и потянул на себя.

– Что с тобой происходит? – не унимался он. Дерека, наряду с волнением, переполнял жгучий страх от того, что Стайлз действительно мог умереть; его состояние было ужасно: взлохмаченные волосы, ввалившиеся воспаленные глаза, прерывистое дыхание.

– Есть хочу... – тихо произнес Стайлз, сглатывая. 

– Что приготовить? – тут же подобрался Дерек. 

– Дело не в простой еде, – Стайлз отвернулся, – ну что ж ты такой глупый...

Дерек вновь нахмурился.  
– Объясни, Стайлз. Я не могу помочь тебе, если ты ничего не говоришь.

Стайлз помолчал какое-то время, а потом сказал куда-то в подушку:  
– Мой рацион включает в себя боль.  
Никогда, никогда еще так сильно он не хотел умереть: даже когда ему ломали ноги, даже когда он был вынужден сесть в инвалидную коляску, даже когда ненавидел себя, видя, как переживает отец. Все это было ничто – так, минутное расстройство по сравнению с тем, что происходило со Стайлзом сейчас. 

– Так чего ты не ешь? – удивился Дерек. – Ее же много вокруг.

Стайлз закусил наволочку и зажмурился. Если Дерек сейчас не уйдет, он рискует сорваться. Нет, только не сейчас, нужно просто переждать это время...

– Нет, – выдавливает он из себя. 

– Что значит «Нет»?

– Это значит, что я не буду есть, – Стайлз сжимал в руке простынь. – Пожалуйста, уходи, – сипло попросил он.

– Нет, ты будешь, – Дерек знал, что не уступит. Он сел на постель и рывком сорвал со Стайлза одеяло. – Прямо сейчас. Что мне сделать? – спросил он, смотря в испуганные карие глаза. – Разрезать себе руку? Сломать что-нибудь? – Дерек сам не слышал, что говорил – страх потерять близкого человека ослепил его.

– Дерек, ты ненормальный! – вскрикнул Стайлз. – Не делай этого! – он умудрился сесть на постели, но тут же повалился в сторону, потому что от голода кружилась голова. 

– Заживет, – бросил Дерек, закатывая рукав куртки. Сам того не понимая, кажется, он и правда был готов сейчас отгрызть себе руку.

Стайлз коснулся его плеча.  
– Послушай, ну серьезно, – попросил он. – Просто уйди. Я поправлюсь чуть позже. Это не смертельно, – сказал он. – Просто оставь меня в покое.

Дерек какое-то время с сомнение смотрел на Стайлза. Его слова могли быть убедительными для кого угодно, но только не для него: он слышал, как слабо билось сердце, как с тихим свистом из грудной клетки вырывалось дыхание, чувствовал, как Стайлз увядал на глазах, и гнев, направленный на самого себя, на свое бессилие в этой ситуации, диким волком пожирал изнутри. 

Дерек перевел взгляд на померкшие хвосты и мысленно кивнул самому себе: сейчас.

Он резко подался вперед и прижался губами к потрескавшимся и сухим губам Стайлза, мгновенно почувствовав, как голову пронзила острая боль – казалось, кто-то тыкал в затылок раскаленной кочергой. Дереку почудилось, будто голова раскалывается на две части – боль была невыносимой; она стекала со лба и затапливала глаза. С каждым ответным движением губ Стайлза боль усиливалась, отдаваясь пульсацией.

Дерек в последний раз аккуратно прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Стайлза, со всем чувством ответившего на поцелуй, и отстранился; боль резко оборвалась. Стайлз потянулся к Дереку, приоткрыв навстречу губы, но, когда мгновение прошло, он широко распахнул глаза и прикрыл рот ладонью, с ужасом смотря на него: ему нельзя было этого делать.

Неконтролируемое желание вновь поцеловать Дерека и стыд за содеянное вспыхнули в Стайлзе, и он, подтянувшись на руках, отполз к спинке кровати, вжался в нее. Дерек растерянно смотрел на него, гадая, что только что сделал не так.

– Стайлз? – позвал он, но тот не откликнулся. Дерек почувствовал, как корка из одиночества и боли предательства сама собою крошится и бесформенными комками падает с его души – это ощущение нельзя было сравнить ни с одним испытанных до этого. 

Лисьи хвосты обвили руку Дерека, мягко коснулись щеки, затем бедра. Стайлз, объятый ужасом и страхом от собственных действий, сидел неподвижно и смотрел перед собой. Ему нравилось касаться Дерека, но это было неправильно – он только что нарушил данный себе запрет, хлебнув глоток желаемой сладости. Как же отвратительно он был создан.

Остатками силы воли Стайлз притянул хвосты к себе и съежился, обнимая себя руками.  
– Дерек, прости, – сказал он. – Уходи. Ты мне помог, а теперь тебе пора, – Стайлз не решался посмотреть на него.

– Но ты не здоров, – упрямо заявил Дерек, не намеренный никуда идти.

– Я поправлюсь, – пообещал Стайлз; слова прозвучали так уверенно, что он сам в них поверил.

– Сомневаюсь.

– Ты мазохист, что ли?! – не выдержал Стайлз.

– Нет, – Дерек был спокоен и непоколебим. 

– Тогда что ты все еще здесь делаешь? – Стайлза слабо колотило; ему было холодно и бесконечно плохо.

– Пытаюсь помочь, – Дерек посмотрел на него исподлобья.

Стайлз облизнул шершавые губы.  
– Мне не нужна помощь.

Стайлз отчаянно хотел, чтобы Дерек ушел и не мучил его больше, но вместе с тем он желал, чтобы тот остался. Близость с Дереком за короткий срок стала ему необходима, и ее отсутствие изводило Стайлза так же, как и голод. И если с последним он смирился, то пускать одиночество в свою жизнь больше не намеревался – только не сейчас, когда наконец нашел _свое_. 

Это было какой-то извращенной формой зависимости: с любимым человеком не могло быть одновременно плохо до соленой слюны, скапливающейся во рту, и хорошо до оглушительного стука крови в ушах.

Дерек сидел на постели и смотрел на Стайлза – всем своим видом тот демонстрировал, что не отступится, и что не желает его видеть. Но Дерек тоже был не из тех, кто уступал.

Он сел ближе и провел по ноге Стайлза вверх, задержал ладонь на колене. Тот не мог чувствовать прикосновений, но отчего-то рыжие хвосты, насыщенный цвет которых постепенно возвращался, вновь мягкой хваткой обвились вокруг плеча Дерека. Свободной рукой Дерек погладил мех, и Стайлза бросило в дрожь от этого ласкового и интимного жеста.

– Ты мне не нравишься, – произнес Стайлз ту фразу, которую уже неоднократно говорил Дереку. Он надеялся, что это заденет его; к тому же, Стайлз наивно полагал, что сможет заставить себя поверить в нее. 

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Тогда все будет в порядке, – наклонившись, он вновь накрыл губы Стайлза своими, положил одну руку на его затылок, чтобы Стайлз не отстранился, а второй обнял за талию. Боль иглой вонзилась в голову, но в отличие от первой, Дерек был к ней уже готов.  
Сердце пропустило удар, а потом рухнуло куда-то вниз – Стайлз почти ощутил, как оно сорвалось с вен и шлепнулось на дно его души. Он уперся ладонями в грудь Дерека, – несильно, чтобы тому не показалось, что Стайлз действительно хочет его оттолкнуть – но сдался под настойчивыми губами, целующими мягко и нежно. Стайлз обмяк, погрузившись в Дерека, и почувствовал, как запасы ржавой боли, прогнившего чувства вины и усталости от одиночества мгновенно вскрылись – из-под разошедшихся швов потекла зеленая, темно-фиолетовая и черная консистенции. 

Все, что Дерек прятал внутри, всю вину и боль утраты подобно кинопленке побежало перед глазами: Стайлз тонул в этом вязком и липком желе негатива. Цепляясь за плечи Дерека, он наконец увидел, как сильно того раздирали воспоминания: они выворачивали его внутренности и обгладывали, как собаки – кость. Словно тысяча голодных ос многолетние страдания Дерека впились в шею, в подушечки пальцев – во все тело Стайлза, и холодными каплями оседали в его рассудке. 

А Дерек продолжал целовать его, углубляя поцелуй, хозяйничая языком у него во рту, крепко прижимая Стайлза к себе – его новую реальность.

Стайлз почувствовал влагу на губах и соленый привкус во рту, и осознал, что это вкус его собственных слез. Эмоции, что уже не было сил и нужды сдерживать, захлестнули с головой и полились через край – он разделял боль Дерека, забирал ее в себя, глотал крупными порциями, и ему было обидно и нестерпимо жалко, что на долю его любимого человека выпали такие страдания. Стайлз плакал, переживая то, что когда-то давно пережил Дерек, и ядовитый голод, изъедающий внутренности, затихал, удовлетворенный, уступая место постепенно охватывающему все тело возбуждению. Стайлз хотел Дерека, всего, прямо сейчас. 

– Что не так? – озабоченно поинтересовался Дерек, проводя большим пальцем по скуле Стайлза и смахивая соленую дорожку.

– Все так, так, – зачастил тот; карие глаза беспокойно бегали по лицу Дерека. – Черт возьми, хмурый волк, не останавливайся, слышишь, никогда бо... – Стайлз не договорил. Дерека не нужно было просить дважды: он вновь вовлек его в поцелуй, ловя шумный выдох, и рукой скользнул под майку. Его накрыло запахом желания, что исходил от Стайлза, и противостоять себе больше не было смысла.

Дерек оторвался от Стайлза и снял куртку. Тот вновь потянулся к нему, мягко обнял за шею и зарылся руками в черные волосы, пропустил через пальцы густые пряди. Дерек скользнул руками по бокам Стайлза, пересчитал ребра, после чего сдернул вниз пижамные штаны вместе с нижним бельем и положил ладонь на полувставший член. Стайлз охнул и замер.

– О мой Бог, – прошептал он, когда рука Дерека прошлась вверх – нежно и плавно. Стайлз почувствовал, как начинает краснеть и задыхаться. – Как же хорошо, что ты не видишь меня в темноте.

Дерек усмехнулся и принялся неторопливо ласкать его, расстегивая свободной рукой собственные брюки.  
– Вообще-то, вижу, – спокойно ответил он. – И слышу. И ложь твою про антипатию слышал.

Стайлзу стало стыдно, но он не мог сказать ничего внятного в свое оправдание, когда Дерек гладил его и медленно, но верно, приближал к оргазму. Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек, в принципе, мог ничего и не делать – его так давно никто не касался и не целовал, что он мог бы кончить от одного только поцелуя. Он уже знал и чувствовал, что долго не продержится. 

Дерек расправился с брюками и, убрав руку, прижался к Стайлзу – запах мускуса, органики и возбуждения забивал ноздри. Стайлз слабо потерся об его пах, призывая к действиям, и жалобно всхлипнул, отчего Дерека повело. Он обхватил их прижатые друг к другу члены ладонью и провел вверх – Стайлз выгнулся, подставляя шею, и Дерек припал губами к пульсирующей венке, втянул в рот кожу, оставляя пунцово-красное пятно. От удовольствия Стайлз зажмурился, хрипло выдохнув: Дерек был горячим, нежным; его рука двигалась уверенно и ритмично, подводя к разрядке. Стайлз был готов разрыдаться еще раз – давно ему не было так хорошо. 

Он вскрикнул, кончая, пачкая руку Дерека и собственный живот спермой, и, расслабленно откинувшись назад на подушки, почувствовал, как Дерек спустил следом. Нависнув над Стайлзом на вытянутых руках, он слизал с его виска каплю пота, после чего откатился и лег рядом. Дерек по-хозяйски обнял Стайлза поперек груди и прижался плотнее. Стайлз чувствовал себя мокрым, грязным, пахнущим сексом и Дереком, и поймал себя на том, что это ощущение вновь заставляло тяжесть появиться в паху.

Стайлз повернулся на бок и, заложив руку под голову, посмотрел Дереку в глаза. Тот смотрел на него, и зеленые радужки перестали быть холодными и опасными. Стайлз прислушался к себе и с приятным удивлением обнаружил, что больше не испытывает жажды и тяги к боли Дерека – вмиг она стала тупой, блеклой и безвкусной. Он облегченно вздохнул, думая о том, что теперь, помимо отца, у него есть еще один близкий сердцу человек, и Стайлз сделает все возможное, чтобы они с Дереком стали еще ближе. Когда-нибудь он и вовсе перестанет чувствовать боль Дерека так же, как боль отца – Стайлз уверен в этом.

Дерек провел большим пальцем по порозовевшим губам Стайлза, очертил линию скулы, подбородка. Ему было легко – новые чувства к Стайлзу заполнили ту зияющую под сердцем дыру, что много лет была внутри и не заживала. Он отпустил часть своего прошлого: пережить события заново оказалось единственным способом очистить загноившуюся рану. 

Стайлз под боком завозился.  
– Если что, я не сплю с кем попало, Дерек, – сказал он, внимательно смотря на него.

Тот нахмурился.  
– Я был бы очень зол, узнав, что ты это делаешь, – Дерек притянул Стайлза еще ближе к себе и провел пальцами по ямочкам на пояснице.

– И я все еще питаюсь чужой болью, – Стайлз на секунду зажмурился от щекочущих прикосновений.

Дерек выпустил когти и провел ими по коже Стайлза – не царапая, аккуратно и бережно.  
– Как-нибудь смирюсь, – пообещал он.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и продолжил:  
– Я ревнивый, – признался он, – а когда я ревную, я злой.

– Я собственник, – парировал Дерек. – И когда мне что-то не нравится, кто-то сидит на цепи, – его улыбка была издевательской.

– Ты угрожаешь мне цепью?! – встрепенулся Стайлз, приподнявшись на локте. 

– Ты правильно уловил мою мысль, – Дерек придвинулся к нему и поцеловал в щеку – точно в то место, где красовалась самая крупная родинка.

– Несправедливо, – возмутился Стайлз. – Лисы не сидят на цепи. Это насилие над личностью! – запротестовал он.

Дерек только иронично усмехнулся. Стайлз хотел было что-то сказать, но его собственный живот перебил его громким и недовольным урчанием.

– Вот, я снова голоден, – простонал он.  
Вывернувшись из рук Дерека, Стайлз натянул пижамные штаны, развернулся и ловко спрыгнул с кровати. Когда ноги коснулись пола, Стайлз слегка пошатнулся, но, расставив руки в стороны, удержал равновесие – почти год в инвалидном кресле давал о себе знать. 

Дерек смотрел на ноги Стайлза большими от удивления глазами.

– Что? – развернувшись, Стайлз поймал его взгляд. – Я вылечился. Не одни же вы, оборотни, можете иметь супер-способности, – он снял со спинки стула махровое полотенце и пошел по направлению ванной комнаты. 

– И никакой благодарности, – Дерек ухмылялся уголком рта.

– Бери таким, какой есть, – это был уже не тот Стайлз. Его глаза горели огнем, сам он выглядел уверенно, хитро и опасно – настоящая лиса. – Я в душ, – продолжил Стайлз. – Ты со мной? 

Дерек встал с кровати, сбросил с себя брюки и трусы, переступил через них, после чего снял майку. Стайлз, стоя у двери в ванную комнату и опираясь о косяк, неотрывно смотрел на него. Дерек подошел к нему и положил руку на шею, погладил большим пальцем за ухом.

– С тобой.

– Пока со смены не вернулся мой папа. Он задастся вопросом, почему большой хмурый черный волк голышом разгуливает по дому, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, – по... – Дерек не дал ему договорить и заткнул поцелуем, заходя в ванну и утягивая Стайлза за собой. 


End file.
